Gravités opposées
by CalliopeNoctis
Summary: Kim est la fille la plus timide de la réserve. Jared est le garçon le plus populaire de l'école - et un loup garou. Pourtant, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais que se passe-t-il quand deux mondes si différents se rencontrent ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Point De Vue - Kim_

Je m'appelle Kim. Kim Mireil. J'ai 16 ans, j'habite à La Push, une réserve Quileute près de la petite ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington,je suis bonne à l'école, et ... je suis timide. Très timide. Et ,bien sûr, avec timidité rime transparence. Oh, je ne vais pas n'en plaindre, au moins, ça me permet de ne pas avoir à parler, donc, à devenir toute rouge, donc à bégayer, et donc à être prise pour une fille bizarre, ou je ne sais quoi...

Chez moi, c'est l'inverse. Je suis fille unique, et mes parents ont un travail qui les oblige à voyager souvent, parfois pendant un mois entier. Alors, parfois, j'aimerai qu'ils ne remarquent un peu plus, qu'ils fassent plus attention à moi, car, comme je suis assez mature pour mon âge, ils sont persuadés que je peux me débrouiller seule - ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs.

Mais bon, au moins je peux toujours compter sur mes amis : Anna, ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, aussi timide que moi, et Albert et Lucy, considérés comme des "intellos", mais qui font probablement partie des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse.

Vu comme ça, je ne devrais pas avoir à me plaindre : j'ai de super amis, je suis bonne à l'école, et j'ai la liberté que beaucoup d'ados de mon âge veulent avoir vis-à-vis de leurs parents. Mais mon problème, c'est qu' _il_ ne me voie pas, le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis que je dois avoir 10 ans, le garçon populaire de l'école, celui dont toutes les filles veulent être la petite amie, celui qui n'a jamais posé les yeux sur moi, qui ne sait probablement pas comment je m'appelle : Jared Cameron.

 _Point De Vue - Jared_

Je m'appelle Jared Cameron, j'ai 16 ans, je vis à La Push, et, à l'école, je fais parti des populaires, avec ma bande de copains : Paul Lahote, mon meilleur ami, qui avais un caractère assez ... sauvage - il s'énervait en un rien de temps -, Jacob Black, le fils d'un grand ami de mon père, et Embry Call. Il y avais aussi Sam Uley, mais étant plus âgé, il n'était pas au lycée avec nous.

Mes parents, avec qui j'avais toujours étais assez proche, s'étonnaient que je ne soie plus trop avec eux, mais que je traîne toujours avec ma "bande". Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas leur dire la vérité, qui les aurais mis en danger.

Quelle vérité, hein ? Voici mon problème depuis 15 jours : comment je dois me comporter, maintenant que, avec Paul, Jacob, et Embry, on a rejoint Sam et qu'on est devenus des Modificateurs, humains capables de se transformer en énorme loups ?


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 - Les yeux dans les yeux_

 _Point De Vue - Kim_

Oh non, non, non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi donc ce maudit réveil n'avait pas sonné ! Il ne me restai que dès peu de temps pour arriver en cours ! Je me levai d'un bond en repoussant mes couvertures, et je descendais en bas pour avaler mon petit déjeuner en moins d'une minute, puis je remontais comme une flèche dans la salle de bain, avant de me précipiter comme une tornade dans ma chambre pour enfiler des vêtements. 20 minutes plus tard, je rangeai mon vélo devant le lycée, juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Mon premier cours de la journée était histoire-géo, et la salle était ... à l'autre bout du campus ! Génial ! Je me lançais aussitôt au pas de course vers ma salle.

J'arrivais toute essoufflée devant ma salle de cours. Il devait venir de commencer, j'allai donc devoir passer devant, argh, tout le monde. Bon, je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas sécher. Je m'accordai une seconde pour prendre ma respiration un grand coup, puis je toquai.

J'attendis l'approbation du professeur, puis je tournai la poignée, et j'entrai. Au moment où je passai le seuil de la porte, je sentis - ou tout du moins, j'en eus l'impression - tous les regards glissaient vers moi en un seul mouvement. Je m'approchai du bureau du professeur au pas de course, et je lui balbutiai une excuse, rouge comme une pivoine. Il me dit d'aller m'asseoir et je me dirigeai, le regard baissé, vers la dernière place de libre. À côté de ... Jared. Tandis que je m'asseyais, je sentis son regard posé sur moi. J'osai timidement me tourner vers lui, et nos regards se croisèrent. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, même si ce court laps de temps me parut des heures entières. Puis le professeur nous ramena à la réalité en commençant son cours. Je détachais enfin mon regard du sien, et je me retournais vers ma feuille. Je n'osai plus le regarder jusqu'à la fin du cours.

 _Point De Vue - Jared_

Aujourd'hui, je revenais au lycée. Je n'y était pas aller depuis une quinzaine de jours, à cause de ma récente transformation, avec Paul, Jacob, et Embry. On devait apprendre à se contrôler, on pouvait quand même pas se transformer en loups chasseurs de vampires devant tout le monde ! C'est donc avec le but " Garder son calme quoi qu'il arrive " que nous arrivâmes à l'école. Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos salles de cours respectives. Je commençai avec histoire-géo. Bon, c'était pas mal, je n'était pas trop mauvais dans cette matière. J'arrivai peu avant la sonnerie, et je m'assis en attendant le début du cours.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée du professeur, on entendit toquer à la porte. Une jeune fille à qui je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention jusque là entra. Je ne comprenais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je la fixai intensément pendant qu'elle s'approchait du professeur, puis qu'elle venait s'asseoir. À côté de moi. Lorsque elle s'assit, je continuais de la regarder. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se tourna vers moi, et nos regards restèrent accrochés. Alors, au fond des ses magnifiques pupilles irisées, je me vis. Enfin, je _nous_ vis. Moi l'embrassant, elle me rendant mon étreinte. Je devais la regarder un peu bizarrement, car elle détourna le regard, et ne se retourna plus vers moi. Je restai perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à la fin du cours. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait et que tout le monde se levait pour partir, je la vis se lever et son amie accourut. J'entendis le début de leur conversation :

-"Alors, Kim, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, ce matin ?"

-" Mon réveil n'a pas sonné ..."

Kim. Elle s'appelait donc Kim. Je sortis de la salle, toutes mes pensées tournées vers elle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Est-ce donc ça l'amour ?

 _Point De Vue - Kim_

Après ça, la journée se déroula normalement. Quand la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, je me dirigeai vers mon vélo, et je pris le chemin de la maison. Quand j'arrivai, il n'y avait, comme d'habitude, personne. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, et je m'installai à mon bureau. À peine une heure plus tard, j'avais terminé mes devoirs. Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac, et je me jetai sur mon lit. Je posai la tête sur mon oreiller, et je fermai les yeux. Le visage de Jared m'emplit l'esprit.

Aujourd'hui, il m'avait regardé. _Vraiment_ regardé. Enfin, en tout cas, j'en avais eu l' coeur se mit à battre plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Après tout, il m'avait seulement regardé. Et encore, il m'avait surement seulement regardé comme on regarde une personne qu'on voit dans la rue. Mais malgré ça, je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui n'étaient pas à sens unique.

Tandis que je cogitai, les yeux fermés, je me demandai : alors, était-ce ça l'amour ? Je veux dire, j'avais toujours eu un béguin pour Jared, mais depuis que ses yeux avaient croisés les miens, j'avais l'impression que mes sentiments étaient devenus plus ... forts. Rien que de penser à lui me mettais dans tous mes états, j'avais envie qu'il remarque mon existence, qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il me parle, qu'il ... m'aime. Oh non non non ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas penser à des choses aussi ... imaginaires. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon, quand même, avec sa peau basané, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses beaux yeux si pénétrants ...

Bon, plutôt que de rêver à des choses qui n'arriveront jamais, il était temps pour moi d'aller dîner ...

 _Point De Vue - Jared_

Après les cours, avec Paul, Jacob, et Embry, nous nous rendîmes chez Sam et Emily. Sitôt arrivés, nous nous jetâmes sur les cookies d'Emily. Dé-li-cieux ! Après ce petit goûter, tandis que les garçons s'affalaient dans le canapé et commençaient à discuter, je pris Sam à part.

-"Hum, Sam, comme tu es déjà imprégné, tu peux me dire ... qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as vu Emily ?"

-"Eh bien, au fond de ses yeux, j'ai vu une sorte de vision de nous, et j'ai eu l'impression que je pourrai jamais vivre sans elle, qu'elle était ma moitié manquante, le soleil tandis que j'étais la lune. Tu vois ?"

-"Si tu m'avais dit ça hier, je n'aurais pas compris, mais là, c'est assez clair ..."

-"Oh, j'en connais un qui s'est imprégné ..."

-"Oui, mais je sais pas comment faire, parce qu'elle est du genre timide, et imagine qu'elle me rejette !"

-"Si c'est vraiment ton imprégnée, elle ne pourra pas te rejeter, parce que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, littéralement, hein, pas comme dans les histoires un peu cucu la praline ... Mais fais bien attention, parce que si elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, et que tu veux sortir avec elle pour un pari, ou quelque chose dans le genre, elle pourrait garder les mêmes sentiments à ton égard, mais refuser de se les avouer."

-"Ok, merci Sam, je vais essayer."

Après ça, je me dirigeai vers le canapé où étaient assis les garçons. Mais je restai perdu dans mes pensées. Alors, c'était donc ça d'être _réellement_ amoureux ? Quelle sensation ... grisante !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Faut-il abandonner ?

 _Point De Vue - Kim_

La sonnerie retentit. Je sortis de la salle de cours avec Anna. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, pour aller récupérer nos vélos. Et là, juste à côté du parking, une bande de garçons. Et des filles. Et Jared. Quand nous passâmes devant eux, Jared se tourna vers nous et me regarda. Je continuai mon chemin, entrainant Anna à ma suite. Au moment où on commençait à partir, elle me dit :

-"Eh, Kim, je voulais te dire, eh ..."

-"Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", je demandais, étonnée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle hésitait à me dire ce à quoi elle pensait.

-"Eh bien, tu sais, il y a quelques semaines, il y a eu le bal, et, ... eh ..."

-"Vas-y, je t'écoute ..."

-"Bon, Ok, voilà. Lucy y est allée, et elle a vu ... Katy et ... eh ..."

-"Maintenant, tu me dis ce qui se passe, parce que là, tu me fais peur, et en plus ça m'énerve !", je lui rétorquai, prise d'un doute.

-"Lucy-a-vu-Katy-et-Jared-s'embrassaient-pendant-le-bal !" me dit-elle d'une traite, sans même respirer.

Elle détourna le regard et rougis, gênée d'avoir eu à m'annoncer ça. Quant à moi, je gardai le regard fixé à un point au loin. Je repassai les mots de mon amie dans ma tête. _Jared. Katy. S'embrasser. Jared. Katy. S'embrasser. Jared. Katy. S'embrasser._

Je pris une grande inspiration, et je lui répondis, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix :

-"Non, non, t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave."

Elle arrêta son vélo, et j'en fis de même. Elle m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à la regarder dans les yeux :

-"Kim, je te connais. Tu peux mentir au monde entier, mais pas à moi, et encore moins à toi-même. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et que ça te fais de la peine. Alors, pleures, si ça apaise ton coeur."

Je la regardais, et mes lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Puis, sans même que je les aient senties, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je m'étais habituée à toujours cacher mes sentiments aux autres, trop effrayée de ce qu'ils allaient penser de moi. Mais avec ma meilleure amie, toutes mes défenses s'effondraient. Je me jetais dans ses bras, et je ne pus pus me retenir. Mes larmes coulaient à flot, et j'étais secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. En réalité, j'en avais assez. Assez de me battre pour rien. Assez de ne pas pouvoir oublier ce que je ressentais pour Jared. Je voulais juste oublier. Oublier l'amour. Oublier à quel point l'amour peut faire mal.

Je me reculai lentement. Je m'essuyai les yeux du revers de ma manche, séchant mes larmes. J'esquissai un faible sourire en direction d'Anna,mais je vis bien qu'elle voyait que ça n'allait pas mieux. Nous remontâmes sur nos vélos, mais je sentais bien qu'elle continuait de me regarder, inquiète. Nous partîmes vers le chemin de la maison, et arrivées au carrefour où nous nous séparions pour retourner chez nous, Anna me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Lorsque je repris la route, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête. _Peut-être était-il temps de renoncer._

 _Point De Vue - Jared_

Enfin ! La fin de la journée ! Avec Paul, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, où Embry et Jared nous attendaient déjà. Derrière eux, je vis les filles. Samantha, Amélie, et Tess discutaient avec Embry en gloussant. Et Katy me regardait fixement en battant des cils. Franchement, je n'en pouvais plus de cette pimbêche. Elle était horrible avec tout le monde. Tout ça parce qu'elle était populaire, elle était persuadée que tous les garçons étaient à ses pieds. Et malheureusement, j'avais eu la merveilleuse idée de l'inviter au bal et de l'embrasser. Maintenant, elle était persuadée qu'on était ensemble. Bon, j'avoue que ça m'aurait surement moins gêné si je n'étais pas un loup, mais maintenant, j'avais une imprégnation. Et je ne pouvais pas m'intéresser à une autre fille que Kim. Elle était tellement ... tellement ... géniale ! Et tellement belle.

Bon, là, j'en pouvais vraiment plus qu'elle me fasse les yeux doux. Alors que j'hésitais entre lui crier de partir et que je n'étais pas son petit copain, ou demander discrètement aux garçons de s'en aller, je _la_ vis passer, avec son amie. Je la fixai pendant qu'elle passait devant moi. Paul me tapa sur l'épaule.

-"Eh, on y va ?"

-"Eh, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?" Je détachai à regret mon regard de la fille que j'aimais.

-" Ben, je te demandais si tu voulais y aller."

-"Ah, eh, oui, oui, bien sûr, on peut y aller."

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, t'es toujours distrait !", dit-il, mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

-"Non, je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles. Bon, on y va?"

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture, en adressant un bref salut sec aux filles. Jacob pris le volant, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Sam.

En chemin, je rêvassais en regardant par la fenêtre. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Kim. Puis je fus pris d'un horrible doute. Je sais qu'elle n'étais pas venue au bal, mais et si quelqu'un lui avait raconté pour ce qui s'était passé entre Katy et moi ? Elle allait surement croire que j'étais amoureux de Katy, et j'allai perdre toutes mes chances qu'elle m'aime. Oh non non non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair, avec _tout le monde_. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Kim.

À ce moment, un détail attira mon attention. J'eus l'impression de la voir, mais elle avait le visage baigné de larmes. Je n'osais pas l'appeler, de peur de m'être trompé, ou qu'elle me rejette. C'est à ce moment là que Paul m'interpella :

-"Alors, Jared, tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'y se passe, oui ?"

-"Ben, eh, rien ..."

-"Jared Jared Jared ... Allez dis nous la vérité, t'es amoureux ? De qui ? De Katy ?"

-"Katy ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait être amoureux de Katy ? Cette fille est une vraie peste !", je lui criait presque.

-" Ben, tu l'as quand même embrassé, et ... Et puis, t'as pas besoin de t'énerver, hein !"

-" Ouais ben ça va, j'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires ..."

Heureusement, c'est à ce moment là que nous arrivâmes chez Sam. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur. J'entrai, mais les garçons restèrent un peu en arrière.

-"Ouais, c'est sûr, il est amoureux.", constata en souriant Jacob.

-"Il avait quand même pas besoin de s'énerver contre nous, on a rien fait !", rétorqua Paul.

-"Oh, allez, on verra bien quand tu seras amoureux, toi aussi. Et puis, imagine qu'il se soit imprégné !", ajouta Embry.

-"Bon, stop, le blabla, moi, j'ai faim !", rétorqua impérativement Jacob.

Ils entrèrent à ma suite. On mangea un bout, puis, fidèles à eux-mêmes, les garçons allèrent s'avachirent dans le canapé. Sam me pris à part :

-"Alors, Jared, ça se passe comment avec ton imprégnation ?"

-"Ben je sais pas, elle m'ignores complètement, je pense qu'elle m'aimes pas... "

-" Ça, je t'assure que ce n'est pas possible. Si c'est vraiment ton imprégnée, elle t'aimes forcément. Mais elle a peut être juste du mal à te le montrer, ou à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. Après tout, tu ne pas pas vraiment lui en vouloir, tu l'ignorais un peu avant ta transformation, non ?"

-"Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, je dois être patient ..."

Il m'adressa un sourire, puis alla rejoindre Emily. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers le canapé, la même phrase tournant à l'infini dans ma tête : _Je n'abandonnerai pas_.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - Des sentiments plus forts que la raison

 _Point De Vue - Kim_

Après 10 autres minutes de chemin, j'arrivais enfin chez moi. Je rentrai, puis je montai directement à l'étage. Je m'assis sur mon lit, puis je posai ma tête sur mon oreiller, et je fermai les yeux. Mais mes yeux restèrent secs. Désespérément secs. J'aurai préféré pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, crier jusqu'à m'en casser la voix, être en colère contre Jared, contre Katy, contre le monde entier. Mais non. Je ne ressentais rien de tout cela. J'avais seulement l'impression que c'était ... normal. Peut-être au fond de mon coeur avait-il déjà compris que Jared n'étais pas pour moi, et que je m'accrochais désespérément à des sentiments qui ne seraient jamais réciproques.

Alors que j'essayai de me vider la tête, mon portable sonna. Le nom d'Anna s'afficha à l'écran. Je décrochai :

-"Salut"

-"Coucou, Kim, comment ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop triste ? Tu tiens le coup ? Quand on est partit, tu avais l'air vraiment désespéré, alors je m'inquiétais ..."

-"Non non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas."

-"Kim, tu es ma meilleure amie, dis moi la vérité, s'il-te-plaît."

-"Bon, Ok. En fait, je me disais que c'était peut-être le moment pour moi d'abandonner."

-"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?", s'exclama mon amie.

-"Tu le l'as dit toi même, il en aime une autre. Pourquoi me raccrocher à quelque chose qui m'existe pas ?"

-"Kim, écoutes moi bien. Je sais que la décision t'appartient, mais ... si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois persévérer. En plus, si tu abandonnes, tu risques de te demander toute ta vie si tu as pris la bonne décision, et tu perdras par abandon. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment laissé le garçon que tu aimes depuis toujours à une fille comme Katy ?"

J'avais dû rester un peu trop longtemps silencieuse, car Anna me souhaita une bonne nuit et me dit à demain, et elle raccrocha.

Je fermais les yeux, et je réfléchi à ce que je devais faire. _Fallait-il écouter mon coeur ou ma raison ?_

 _Point De Vue - Jared_

-"Jared ! Paul ! C'est votre tour de partir en patrouille !", appela Sam.

-"Ok. Tu viens, Jared ? Jared ? Ouh ouh, Jared ? Tu viens, oui ou non ?", dit Paul en me secouant.

-"Hein ? Euh, oui oui, j'arrive."

Je sortis à contrecoeur de mes pensées, et j'effaçai le visage de Kim de mon esprit. Je me levai du canapé, et je rejoignis Paul à l'entrée de la maison. Nous descendîmes les quelques marches du perron, puis nous partîmes dans la forêt commencer notre patrouille.

Après quelques pas dans la forêt, nous nous changeâmes en loups. Nous avions décider de faire le tour des bords des bois, puis d'aller faire un tour vers la frontière avec le territoire des vampires, pour finalement couper à travers le sous-bois pour rentrer. Nous partîmes donc vers l'est.

Après une demi-heure environ de marche, Paul se mit à me pousser gentiment - enfin, aussi gentiment qu'on peut le faire quand on est un loup d'au moins quatre-vingt-dix kilos :

-"S'il-te-plaît, Jared, tu peux arrêter de penser à Kim ?", me lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-"Quoi, mais ... "

-"Aurais-tu par hasard oublié que j'entend tes pensées ? Et là, j'en ai ras le bol de voir Kim sourire, Kim parler à sa copine, Kim te regarder, Kim faire ça, Kim faire ci, ..."

-"Hein ?! Euh ... je ... tu ... hem ...", répondis-je, sans savoir quoi dire.

-"Enfin, Jared, tu croyais pouvoir nous cacher combien de temps que tu t'étais imprégné ?'

-"Ben, en fait, je pensais que vous alliez vous moquer de moi, et ..."

-"Mais non, t'en fais pas, mais ... Kim ? Je sais pas, ça me paraît un peu bizarre, c'est pas trop, disons ... le style de filles avec qui tu sors, d'habitude, non ?"

-"Justement, elle est vraie, elle est authentique, elle essaie pas de changer pour être populaire, elle reste elle-même ..."

-"Ouh là là, mais c'est que tu es vraiment amoureux, dis moi ...", ma taquina-t-il.

Je lui souris en retour, enfin, je retroussai le coin de ma gueule, et il me dit :

-"Allez, mon pote, tu vas voir, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire "Ouf", elle sera folle de toi !"

 _J'espère_ , je murmurai pour moi-même, même si Paul avait dû l'entendre. Nous finîmes vite fait la patrouille, et, avec rien d'anormal à signaler, nous rentrâmes chez Sam.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour, je voulais m'excuser de n'avoir rien écris depuis si longtemps, mais c'était la période des examens de fin d'année, et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Pardonnez-moi aussi pour le fait que mes chapitres soient si courts, mais comme j'écris ce que je ressens sur le moment ... Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

Chapitre 5 - Pourquoi suis-je comme je suis ?

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

Anna venait de raccrocher. Je fis rapidement mes devoirs, mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer, car mes pensées dérivaient sans cesse - j'imagine que vous avez compris vers qui. Après ça, je descendis prendre mon dîner. Bien sûr, mes parents n'étaient toujours pas là, mais je crois que c'était mieux, parce ce qu'au moins, ça me laissais du temps pour penser à ces choses si palpitantes mais si douloureuses qui naissent dans l'endroit qui fait le plus mal : mes sentiments. J'aimais Jared. Je le savait. Mais je savais malheureusement aussi beaucoup d'autres choses, à commencer par le fait qu'il en aimait une autres, qu'il était populaire, beau, et qu'il plaisait, ce qui était tout mon contraire, et qu'il commençait à avoir une réputation de ... hum ... comment dire ... de Dom Juan. Alors, pourquoi si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, pourquoi est ce que, lorsque je le voyait rire avec ses amies, quand il les regardait dans les yeux et qu'il leur parlait en souriant, quand j'entendais les autres dire " Hé, tu sais pas la nouvelle, Jared sort avec Machin", ou " Mais ouais, je te jure, Jared et Bidule se sont embrassés ...", pourquoi est-ce qu'une horrible envie de pleurer me prenait, et que je voulais qu'il se comporte de la même manière avec moi ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le chasser de mon esprit, malgré tous mes efforts ? Pourquoi je pensais à lui en me couchant, en me réveillant, dans la journée ? Pourquoi je me faisais des films sur lui et moi, si je savais que je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville de ces filles ? Je n'étais ... rien. Je n'étais ni belle, ni exceptionnel ni ... rien. J'étais juste une fille normale en un peu moins bien. Même si mes parents et Anna me disaient que j'étais quelqu'un de géniale, je savais qu'ils ne disaient ça que parce qu'ils étaient mes proches. Mais ce que le reste du monde voyait de moi, c'était une fille beaucoup trop timide, réservée, introvertie, à qui personne ne prêtait jamais attention, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'intérêts. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus de mal, c'était de savoir que je n'avais aucunes chances, que personne ne m'aimera jamais, ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. Pour une fille dont le rêve est de tomber amoureuse du Prince Charmant, disons que ça fait un peu mal.

Après avoir fini de manger, je retournai dans ma chambre. Oui, je sais, j'avais une vie palpitante : maison, chambre, cuisine, école, maison, chambre, cuisine, école, etc, etc. C'est à ce moment- là que je reçu un message de Lucy : " Alors, t'as choisi ta robe pour la Graduation ?" Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ils me faisaient ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que mon école organise une remise des diplômes pour chaque classe ? Je devais être la seule personne au monde qui avait peur de recevoir un prix. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Je devrai passer devant T-O-U-T L-E M-O-N-D-E ! Ce qui revient, pour une personne comme moi, à LA PIRE DES TORTURES. Et en plus, et si Jared me regardait ? Bien sûr, je voulais qu'il me remarque, mais pas ... comme _ça._ J'allai être ridicule, car, pour être sûr qu'on soit, ben, ridicules ( je sais, je me répète ), ils nous faisaient mettre les chapeaux carrés avec le bout de tissu qui pend sur un côté ! Bon, c'est génial, j'avais quasiment réussi à oublier cette épreuve qui arrivera bien trop tôt à mon goût, mais là, j'allai stresser jusqu'à cette date maudite. Bon, maintenant, il était temps d'aller me coucher.

Je me glissai dans mes couvertures, le coeur et l'esprit plus embrouillés que jamais. Non mais qu'est-ce que je me maudissais d'être timide et d'être tombée amoureuse du Soleil, moi qui étais la Lune.

 _Point de Vue - Jared_

-"Hé, les gars, j'ai la plus grande nouvelle du siècle ! Notre Jaredounet s'est imprégné de Kim !", lança Paul.

On venait juste de passer le perron de la maison de Sam, et déjà, il avait fallu que Paul raconte ça à tous le monde - bon, d'accord, tout le monde, ça se limitait à Jacob, Embry, Quil, et Emily, et Sam, mais il était déjà au courant.

-"Pff, tu parles d'une nouvelle, on avait bien compris." rétorqua Embry.

-" Mais attendez, c'est qui cette Kim, vous m'en avez jamais parlé ..." me demanda Emily.

Je rougis subitement.

-"Eh bien, disons, qu'avant de m'imprégner d'elle, je l'avais jamais remarquée ..."

-"Ben bonne chance mon pote. J'ai quelques cours en commun avec elle, et elle est tellement timide que même si tu lui plaît, jamais, au grand jamais, elle le dira." m'annonça Jacob.

Je soupirai lourdement.

-"Je sais bien, dès que je la regarde et que nos yeux se croisent, elle se détourne ..."

Sam vînt me poser une main sur l'épaule.

-"Aller Jared, regarde, pour Emily et moi, tu te souviens du début de notre, heu, relation, ça avait été difficile, mais c'est mon imprégnée, et on a fini par être ensemble." Tout en disant cela, il prit Emily dans ses bras, l'enlaça, et l'embrassa. Paul fit mine de vomir.

-"Ben moi, je suis bien content de ne pas m'être imprégné ! Non mais franchement, être dépendent d'une _fille_ pour vivre, je rêve !"

Emily donna une tapette sur la tête de Paul.

-"Hé, je suis là, je te signale !" lui dit-elle en riant, mimant une mine énervée.

-"Ouais je sais, sinon qui nous ferait à manger ? En parlant de ça, j'ai trop faim ! On passe à table ?" demanda Paul en se tapant le ventre.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Non mais je vous jure, vous les loups, vous êtes des estomacs sur pattes ! Bon, je ne vais pas risquais de me mettre entre la nourriture et vous, alors, à table !"

On s'attabla et, pendant tout le repas, comme je m'y attendais, les garçons me taquinèrent à grand renfort de : "Ja-red et Kim sont a-mou-reux ! Ja-red et Kim sont a-mou-reux !" Je les fusillai du regard, mais je les oubliais bien vite, me laissant bercé par son image flottant dans ma tête.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 - La décision

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

Biiip ! Biiip ! Biiip ! J'ouvrai un oeil, puis je le refermai aussitôt, et j'écrasai un oreiller sur ma tête. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller, et de faire face à la réalité. J'étais bien au pays des rêves, sans Graduation, sans Jared - enfin, si, Jared était un peu là aussi, comme vous vous en doutez -, sans RIEN. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me lever et aller à l'école. J'avais quand même une réputation de fille timide et bonne à l'école à entretenir, moi, hein ! Bon, je vous vois arriver, avec vos "Mais enfin, Kim, tu peux être bonne à l'école, être timide, _et_ ne pas aller au lycée, quand même !" Ben non. Non, je ne peux pas, parce que devoir m'expliquer devant _tout le monde_ , c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu excessif, mais je suis d'une timidité _maladive_. Donc, après ce petit laïus à parler toute seule, je me levai. Je me lavai, puis je me rendais à la cuisine pour engloutir un bol de céréales. Après être remontée dans ma chambre, je me postai devant mon armoire, et je choisissais des vêtements pour m'habiller avec classe, élégance, et style - c'est-à-dire, je pris les premiers habits qui tombèrent de mon placard quand je l'ouvris.

J'attrapai mon sac, je descendis les escaliers, et je pris les clés du cadenas de mon vélo. J'arrivai en avance à l'école, et, en me dirigeant vers mon casier, je passai devant _sa_ bande. Je lui lançai un regard discret, mais j'eu l'impression qu'il l'avait senti, alors, avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner vers moi, je baissai les yeux et je passai mon chemin. À côté de nos casiers, Anna était déjà là. Elle me fit la bise, et dès qu'on eut récupéré nos livres, elle planta son regard dans le mien.

-"Alors, Kim, tu as fais ton choix ?" me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-"À ... À propos de quoi ?"

-" Pff, fais pas genre, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Enfin, plutôt de qui ..."

-"Bon, OK, j'ai bien réfléchi, et ... ça me fais mal quand je vois Jared avec d'autres filles, et je sais qu'il me s'intéressera jamais à une fille comme moi, mais ... peut-être que si je n'arrive pas à l'oublier et à tirer un trait sur lui, c'est parce que je ne dois pas le faire. Et puis, que serait l'adolescence sans un amour impossible ? Et je préfère un coeur qui crie à un coeur qui ne ressent rien ..."

-"Oh, oui, ça, c'est ma Kimounette !"s'écria-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

-"Hé, hé, j'ai pas dit que j'allais "tout faire pour le séduire", dis-je en minaudant, "juste que j'allai continuer à baver en le regardant", riais-je.

Elle me sauta au cou. Après m'avoir un câlin, on se dirigea vers notre premier cours. Français. J'aimais bien, le seul problème, c'était la prof, qui était vraiment pénible. En chemin, mous rencontrâmes Lucy et Albert. Lucy, qui n'en démordait pas sur cette histoire de robe, nous demanda aussitôt :

-"Et votre robe, les filles ?"

-"Hein ?!", demanda Anna, interloquée.

-"Pour la Graduation, enfin !"

Ma meilleure amie pâlit aussitôt. Elle était aussi timide que moi.

-"Toi aussi, ça t'étais sorti de la tête, pas vrai ?", je lui demandais en soupirant.

Elle hocha la tête.

-"Bon, autant oublier cette épreuve jusqu'à qu'elle arrive, puisque, de toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. Et puis, au pire, on stressera ensemble !", je lui souris.

Elle acquiesça, et, avec Lucy et Albert, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours. Au moment où nous entrâmes, j'aperçus, assis à côté de Paul, Jared. Je ne pus empêcher mon coeur d'accélérer, alors même que je savais bien qu'il était dans cette classe. Non mais franchement, être amoureuse, je vous jure !

 _Point de Vue - Jared_

-"Jaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeed !"hurla ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre comme une furie. "Debout !"

-"Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive ...", lui grognai-je en guise de réponse. Je me levai à contre-coeur, et je restai assis quelques instants sur mon lit.

-"Jareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed ! Tu viens, oui ?!" Ma mère. Encore. Comme d'habitude.

Je me levai, définitivement cette fois, et, après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillé en vitesse, pour ne pas avoir à subir l'ouragan Maman, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mes parents étaient déjà à table, et m'attendaient.

-"Ah, l'ours sort enfin de sa tanière !", me lança mon père en riant.

 _-"J'aurai plutôt dis un loup" pensai-je._ Mais comment auraient-ils pu être au courant, étant donné que je ne leur avais rien dit, pour ne pas les mettre en danger - mais ils commençaient quand même à se poser des questions, notamment sur pourquoi je m'étais soudainement mis à passer mon temps avec la bande de Sam.

Je passai à table, et, après avoir engloutis mes tartines, je pris les clés de ma voiture, et je sortais.

J'arrivai assez tôt à l'école, et, avec Paul, Jacob, Embry, et Quil, nous restâmes un petit peu sur le parking, à discuter. Alors que j'étais en pleine discussion avec Paul, je sentis un regard braqué sur moi. Avant que je n'ai le temps de l'intercepter, celle qui m'avait regardé baissa les yeux. C'était _elle_. Je la suivi des yeux quelques instants, jusqu'à que sa copine et elle disparaissent de mon champ de vision. J'entendis les garçons chanter le même refrain que la veille, au dîner, et je soupira lourdement.

-"Bon, au lieu de vous payer une bonne tranche de rigolade sur mon compte, on va en cours ? Ça va pas tarder à commencer."

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, la sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Avec Pau, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours de français, tandis que Jacob, Embry, et Quil partaient vers leurs salles de cours respectives. J'entrai, et je m'installai à côté de Paul, comme d'habitude. Nous discutâmes en attendant que la prof arrive, mais je me tus dès que sentis _sa_ présence. Je la vis me regarder, et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, avec la ferme intention de m'y noyer. Mais elle détourna le regard bien trop vite à mon goût, et elle partie s'asseoir avec son amie. Puis le cours débuta, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'oeil discrets. Mais à chaque fois que je tournai la tête vers elle, elle se détournait. Pourtant, je sentais - ou j'en eu l'impression - son regard sur moi. La cloche retentit, en mettant fin, par la même occasion qu'à mon cours, au seul moment que j'avais dans la même salle qu'elle.

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, et dites-moi si vous préférez que leur relation évolue, ou que je laisse Jared mariné encore un peu !_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 - Jour fatidique : fait 

**_Quelques semaines plus tard_**

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

Ça y est. Ça s'était passé, et j'y avais survécu. Ma "relation" (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) avec Jared n'avait toujours pas évoluée - je crois qu'il me regardait de temps en temps et moi je lui lançai quelques coups d'oeil à la dérobée quand je le pouvais, mais ça se limitait à ça -,mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser - pas trop en tout cas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on était le lendemain de la Graduation. Ça s'était passé ... à peu près bien. Chaque élève avait eu un diplôme et avait dû serrer la main de tous les professeurs présents, puis les prix avaient été attribués. J'en avais reçu un - pour Français. Quand la prof avait appelé mon nom, mon coeur s'était mis à battre à mille à l'heure. Je m'étais dépêcher de m'approcher de la scène, et le proviseur m'avais passé une médaille autour du coup et m'avais remis un diplôme. Puis j'étais descendue. Tellement vite qu'on avait dû croire que je courrai. Mais le pire, c'était que Jared ne m'avait pas regardé. J'en étais persuadée, même si ça me rendais un peu triste. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : il ne m'avait pas vu être ridicule.

Mais en fait, je sais que c'était étrange, étant donné que j'avais stressé à mort, mais maintenant que c'était fini, je me sentais un peu ... triste. Comme vide. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que les vacances approchaient "bientôt" - enfin, bientôt, tout est relatif - et que je savais que je ne reverrai pas Jared pendant environ deux mois, ou parce que, justement, Jared ne m'avait toujours pas remarquée.

Mes parents étaient rentrés pour l'occasion. Autrement dit, ce weekend, pas de tranquillité. Mais bon, j'étais mauvaise langue, ça me faisait quand même plaisir de les voir - ça changeait de d'habitude. Donc, ce weekend, on avaient été mangés au restaurant, on étaient allés au cinéma, et d'autres trucs comme ça. J'attendais donc avec impatience - bon, je sais que ça fait un peu "geek" - le lundi pour revoir Anna.

 _Point de Vue - Jared_

-"Salut, mon Jaredounet !" me lança Paul en entrant chez moi.

Ce samedi soir, mes parents avaient invités mon meilleur ami à dîner.

On se mit à table.

-"Alors Paul, comment tu as trouvé la Graduation ?" lui demanda ma mère.

-"Oh, c'était cool."Il me coula un regard en coin."Mais je crois que Jared a encore plus apprécier, surtout la partie de Français ..."

-"Comment ça ?" dit mon père dans un demi-sourire.

Paul ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table.

-"Rien. Absolument rien. Ce que veut dire Paul, c'est juste que la fille qui a eu le prix est dans ma classe et que je trouve qu'elle l'a mérité, c'est tout !"

-"Ah, oui, d'accord ..." souris ma mère.

-"Alors elle est juste devenue "la fille" ... commença Paul en rigolant.

-"Oui, bon, Papa, Maman, on a des devoirs nous, alors on va vus laissez, hein ..." lançai-je en sortant de table.

Paul me suivit, et on monta dans ma chambre. Je leur criai de l'étage de ne pas nous déranger et que Paul dormirai dans ma chambre cette nuit, puis je fermai la porte à clé.

Sitôt la porte verrouillée, Paul soupira d'un air dramatique.

-"Ah la la ! Mon pauvre Jared ! Le coup des devoirs, non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce que tu nous sors ?!"

-"Ouais, bon, bah, ça va, hein, t'aurais aussi pu m'aider. Et en plus, c'est toi qui m'a mis dans ce pétrin en commençant à parler de Kim !"

-" Mais pourquoi tu leur en as pas encore parlé ?" s'étonna Paul.

-" Mais oui, bien sûr, je n'ai qu'à arriver et à leur dire "Oh, salut, je me souviens plus si je vous l'ai déjà dis, mais je suis un loup-garou, et je viens de m'imprégner. Vous la connaissez sûrement pas, en fait, je l'ignorai complètement il y a pas trois jours !" m'exclamai-je.

-" Oui, bon, c'est sûr, dit comme ça ..."

-"De toutes façons, je ne peux pas leur en parler, alors, au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, allons faire notre ronde !"

Nous sortîmes par la fenêtre, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Sam. Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, nous avertîmes Sam que nous partions prendre notre ronde de garde, et nous partîmes dans la forêt sous notre forme lupine.


	9. Chapter 8

_Désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis si longtemps, mais avec le début des vacances, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de me chapitres._

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Une nouvelle

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

-"Coucou, Anna !" lui lançai-je en lu collant un bisou sur la joue, puis j'ouvris mon casier.

-"Oh, salut, Kim !" Elle sursauta, puis me sourit."Et encore félicitation pour ton prix !"

-"Chuuuuuuut ! Les gens ne savant pas qui je suis, et même si ils m'ont vus, ils ne me reconnaîtrons sûrement pas, et c'est très bien comme ça !"

-"Bon, ok, ok, je n'en parle pas" s'amusa-t-elle.

La sonnerie retentit, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours. Nous passâmes devant Jared et sa bande. Jeu l'impression qu'il me sourit timidement. Je lui coulais un regard en douce, et je pressai le pas. Non mais franchement, je devais avoir l'air d'une totale idiote ! Dès que nous fûmes arrivées dans la classe, nous allâmes nous asseoir en attendant le début du cour, qui ne tarda pas. Ce cour-ci était un des rares que j'avais en commun avec Jared.

Quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, le professeur nous distribua les formulaires et les documents concernant notre sortie. Il prit la parole, d'un air semi-amusé, sarcastique :

-"Monsieur Cameron, étant donné que vous nous faites l'honneur de revenir après votre longue absence, peut être est il temps de vous mettre au courant ? Dans deux semaines, nous organisons un voyage scolaire d'une semaine dans ces magnifiques landes a à peine une heure de car de notre réserve. C'est pourquoi, dit-il cette fois à l'ensemble de la classe, j'ai besoin d'avoir ces formulaires remplis vendredi au plus tard. Dans le cas contraire, les retardataires devrons être dans une autre classe pendant cette période. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Toute la classe hocha la tête. En sortant, je discutais toute excitée avec Anna à propos de ce voyage.

-"Ça va être trop géniale ! Tu te rends compte, une semaine entière sans école durant laquelle on va pouvoir observer la nature à l'état pure !"

-"Oui, enfin, j'imagine que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui te rend aussi excitée à propos de cette sortie ..." me glissa-t-elle.

-" Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ..." feignis-je.

-"Ah, donc, le fait que tu pourras voir Jared beaucoup plus que d'habitude pendant une semaine n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans, n'est ce pas ?"

-"Ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis ... Je n'y avais même pas pensé ... Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis très professionnelle, moi !" rigolais-je.

-"Hein hein, mais oui, bien sûr ..."

 _Point de vue - Jared_

À la fin de la journée, nous allâmes tous chez Sam. Toute la journée, j'avais été très excité au sujet de ce voyage scolaire. C'était une merveilleuse chance de passer plus de temps avec mon imprégnée. Mais pendant le trajet, un doute m'assaillit, mais j'attendîs qu'on soit attablés autour de la table pour le soulever :

-"Comment on va faire pour le voyage avec l'école ? Est ce qu'on peut partir de la réserve ?"

-"De quoi est ce que tu parles, Jared ?" me demanda Sam.

-"En fait, le lycée a organisé un voyage scolaire d'une semaine pas très loin de La Push, mais je me demandais si on pourrait y aller ..."

-"Ben, pourquoi on pourrait pas ?" s'étonna Paul.

-"Si, pour une raison x ou y on se transformait, qu'est ce qu'on ferrait ?"

-"Le point que souligne Jared est vrai, mais je pense que si vous faites bien attention à vous contrôler, tout devrer bien se passer, et vous avez mon feu vert." me répondit Sam.

-"Bon, alors si c'est réglé, on peut manger, maintenant ?" demanda Embry.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Je viens de comprendre d'où vient l'expression "Avoir une faim de loup" ! Je n'ai jamais vu Embry sans quelque chose dans la bouche !" s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-"Attendez une seconde, moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec notre Jaredounet !" s'exclama Paul.

Je le regardai un peu bizarrement, m'attendant à tout de la part de mon meilleur ami. Il mis ses mains sur mes épaules et commença :

-"Bon, ça fait quoi, un mois, que tu t'es imprégné de Kim ?! Et est ce que tu peux alors m'expliquer ..." Il me secoua comme un prunier. " ... Pourquoi tu ne lui a toujours pas ne serait ce que parlé ?!"

Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça. Il avait raison. Si je ne lui parlais pas maintenant, quand ?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 - Voyage scolaire

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

C'etait le jour du départ pour laquelle, heureusement, toute la classe pouvait participer. Je pourrais vous dire que les une heure de bus qui nous ont emmenés jusque dans les plaines d'Aric avaient été géniales, qu'une bonne ambiance avait régné tout le long du trajet, que tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde, que par un étrange coup de pouce du destin, Jared s'était retrouvé assis juste derrière moi, et que l'on ne s'était pas lâchés du regard, que j'avais réussi à parler avec lui sans rougir ni bégailler, et que pendant les quarante-cinq minutes supplémentaires de trajet qu'on avait dû endurer pour rejoindre "l'hôtel" dans lequel on logeait, j'avais discuté avec Anna de tout et de rien, et que j'avais écouté de la musique en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage en pensant à Jared. Mais ça aurait été vous mentir. En réalité, déjà, les élèves avaient été répartis dans deux bus. Ça m'avait étonné quand les profs nous avaient dit ça. Franchement, on devait être, quoi, deux cent élèves environ ? Pour ma part, je pensais qu'un grand bus suffirait. Mais apparemment non. Et, évidemment, par une cruelle ironie du sort Jared avais été dans l'autre bus, avec sa bande, ainsi que celle de Katy. Et sans wifi ni prise, impossible de regarder un film. Anna avait dormi comme une souche pendant tout le trajet, et les autres élèves préféraient sans doute ne pas discutaient avec, comme je me plaisais à me décrire, une fille socialement limitée, incapable de mettre deux mots à côté sans bafouiller, et que tenais plus de la tomate qu'autre chose. Résultat, j'avais passé une heure quarante-cinq à lire, à regarder par la fenêtre, et à rêver à propos d'un certain beau brun ...

En arrivant dans ... ben ... en fait je ne savais pas vraiment comment le décrire, c'était une sorte de bâtiment sans prétention, avec un réfectoire juxtaposé, et ce que ressemblait à ... une salle de bal ?! J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'en préoccuper. C'est fatiguant, hein, de ne rien faire ! On se dirigea immédiatement vers les dortoirs. Les filles avaient les chambres les plus à l'Est, et les garçons, celles à l'Ouest. On pouvait choisir nous même les groupes, avec Anna, Lucy, et deux autres filles de notre classe qui s'appelaient Chloé et Thea, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la première chambre que nous avions croisé. Après avoir pLris une douche -nous avions un peu mangé dans le bus, et puisque nous étions arrivés assez tard, il n'y avait pas de dîner prévu-, nous allâmes nous coucher. Au moment d'éteindre les lumières, je glissai à Anna :

-" Au moins, comme ça n'a pas très bien démarré, ça ne peut que s'améliorer !"

Elle ne répondit rien, mais me sourit, avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je plongeai moi aussi dans un sommeil remplit de rêves ...

 _Le lendemain matin_

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent par la fenêtre, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je restai étendue encore quelques minutes sur mon lit, silencieuse, voyant que les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillées. Je me levai alors, et après avoir fait mon lit, je commençais à ranger mes affaires dans le placard qu'Anna et moi partagions. Cela ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes, car, étant donné qu'on ne restait qu'une semaine, nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup d'affaires -même si j'étais persuadée que Katy et sa petite troupe de soldats de la mode bien obéissants avaient dû apporter la moitié de leur armoir, au minimum. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Katy ou Tess ouvrirent leur placard et se retrouver ensevelie sous une montagne de robes à paillettes et de chaussures à talon. En revenant de la salle de bain, je remarquai que les filles s'étaient réveillées.

-"Salut, Kim ! T'es debout depuis combien de temps ?" me demanda Lucy en me faisant un large sourire.

-"Oh, pas longtemps, juste un petit quart d'heure." lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Au moment où Chloé s'apprêtait à parler, on entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, puisque j'étais la seule déjà prête. C'était notre professeur de littérature qui venait nous annoncer que le petit-déjeuner serait dans dix minutes. Les filles rangèrent leurs affaires, et dix minutes plus tard, avec les autres élèves, nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire.

Les tables étaient soit pour six, soit pour une bonne dizaine, ce qui nous arrangeait bien. Chloé, Thea, Anna, Lucy, et moi, ainsi qu'Albert qui était venu nous rejoindre, nous installâmes à une table dans un coin, puis on alla se servir au "buffet". Je pris deux tranches de pain avec de la confiture de groseille, un bol de céréales avec des pépites de chocolat, et un verre de jus de fruit. Albert, qui ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, avait prit seulement une pomme et un peu de pain. Quand il vit mon plateau, il écarquilla les yeux :

-"Kim, tu vas réussir à manger tout ça ?!"

-" Albert, Albert, Albert ! Il fault nourrir le cerveau, le ventre, et le corps ! C'est moi qui suis étonnée que tu tiennes une journée entière avec ce que tu manges ! En plus, le petit-déjeuner, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée !"

-" Mouais, avoue surtout que tu es un estomac sur pattes et que c'est le seul repas où tu peux manger que du sucré !" ria Anna.

-"Estomac sur pattes et fière de l'être !" répliquai-je en souriant.

-"Hé, vous savez ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ?" demanda Chloé.

-"Non, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien le savoir !" lui répondit Thea.

Après ça, on passa notre temps à inventer des théories toutes plus improbables et drôles les unes que les autres. Ma préférée était celle de Thea qui disait que, à l'occasion du recensement annuel des brins d'herbes, on allait devoir les compter un par un.

A la fin des trente minutes qui nous avaient été accordés pour manger, la professeur de sciences nous annonça qu'on avait quarante-cinq minutes pour nous préparer, puis qu'il faudrait la rejoindre à l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle ne nous annonça pas ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui, mais nous dit simplement de mettre un pantalon ou un short, et d'éviter les mini jupes -en disant ça, elle avait jeté un regard vers le club des petites Barbies.

En rentrant dans notre chambre, on alla se doucher, puis on s'habilla. Lucy, Thea et Anna avaient mis un short avec un Tee-shirt à manches courtes, Chloé avait un pantacourt et un débardeur, et moi, j'avais opté pour un pantalon léger et très confortable, associé à un haut à manches mi-longues bleu et blanc. On arriva les premières devant le réfectoire, puis quelques minutes après, les autres élèves arrivaient. Évidemment, les dernières arrivées furent les Barbies. La prof de sciences et le prof de sport arrivèrent et commencèrent à nous expliquer ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui.

-"Vous serez divisés en plusieurs groupes de cinq élèves que nous formerons, et vous devrez trouver et étudier le plus de type de végétaux différents." commença le prof de sport.

-"Ensuite, quand vous reviendrez, vous serez notés sur le nombre de végétaux étudiés ainsi que sur la qualité de ladite étude. C'est un travail de groupe, une seule feuille par équipe sera donc suffisante. Vous pouvez aller à peu près partout, tant que vous n'allez pas dans des zones trop éloignées ou qui pourraient être dangereuses." continua la prof de sciences.

Après ça, ils firent les groupes. Je me retrouvai avec Anna, Albert, Katy, et, lorsque le prof appela son nom, mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, Jared. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les groupes étaient formés, et nous partîmes.

-"Bon, alors vous voulez aller où pour commencer ?" demanda Jared.

Je savais que la question ne s'adressait pas qu'à moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer un fard. Mais, voyant que personne ne semblait avoir une idée, je décidais de proposer malgré toi l'endroit auquel j'avais pensé.

-"Je ... Je me disais que le petit lac qui se trouve au nord ouest et ses alentours pourraient être un bon début."

-"Ça me paraît une excellente idée." dit Jared en me souriant.

On se mit donc en route, et, dès que nous fûmes arrivés, on fit un tour de la côte Est du lac. On repéra trois types de plantes aquatiques, et Albert, qui s'y connaissait pas mal en flore aquatique, me dicta les informations sur ces végétaux, et j'écrivais. Pendant ce temps, Jared et Anna étaient allés voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre, et Katy, elle avait ... absolument rien fait. Sauf si se limer les ongles et se recoiffer pour prendre des dizaines de photos d'elle soit considéré comme "quelque chose". Après avoir étudié ce qu'avait trouvé Jared et Anna, nous partîmes vers la forêt au Nord. On y resta une vingtaine de minutes. Comme Barbie ne faisait toujours rien, je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui fair remarquer.

-"Hum, Katy, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider au lieu de ne rien faire ..."

-"Écoute, heu ... Machin, reste avec tes copains geeks, et fiche moi la paix, ok !" dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

-" Premièrement, elle a un nom je te signale, et deuxième, Kim a raison, c'est un travail de groupe, il n'y a aucune raison que tu es une bonnes note en profitant uniquement du travail des autres et en ne faisant rien !" répliqua Jared.

Je le regardais, à la fois heureuse et étonnée. Jared connaissait mon prénom et il m'avait défendue. Je sentie mon cœur fondre. Mais je secouai la tête. Je devais rester concentrée.

Il nous fallut un bon quart d'heure pour atteindre les plaines, où nous trouvâmes plusieurs variétés de fleurs. Ensuite, nous retournâmes là où on logeait, pour le déjeuner. Deux groupes étaient déjà là. Lorsque les derniers arrivèrent, on entra dans le réfectoire. Peu après, les professeurs nous expliquèrent ce que nous ferions durant l'après midi.

 _Point de Vue - Jared_

Cette après midi, nous devions faire une sort d'herbier avec les végétaux que nous avions étudiés le matin même. Et, pour l'illustrer, nous devions dessiner les plantes et les fleurs - merci à la prof d'arts plastiques.

Avec Katy, mon imprégnée, et deux de ses amis, nous étions assis à une table dehors, à commencer le travail. J'étais assis en face de Kim, et perdu dans sa contemplation, je repensais à la matinée superbe que j'avais passé. Lorsque le prof m'avais mis dans le même groupe qu'elle, j'étais monté au septième ciel. Je sentis un sourire niais s'étirer sur mon visage à mesure que je me disais qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Je fus ramener à la réalité par sa voix :

-"Et toi, Jared, tu t'occupera du bouleau et de la première plante aquatique, ok ?"

Je hochais la tête. J'en avais eu deux, tout comme un certain Albert, tandis que Kim et son amie Anna en avaient pris trois, car elles aimaient beaucoup dessiner. Et Katy, on lui en avait donné un, pour qu'elle travaille un peu, même si on savait qu'on allait devoir la pousser un peu pour qu'elle le fasse.

On travailla une grande partie de l'après midi - mine de rien, c'est quand même pas mal de travail un herbier. L'ambiance était assez agréable. Avant de m'imprégner de Kim, je n'avais jamais prêté attention à elle ou à ses amis, mais ils me semblaient vraiment sympathiques. Vers seize heure, la plupart des groupes avaient rendus leur travail. Les professeurs nous dirent donc que ceux qui avaient finis pouvaient retourner dans leur dortoir, pour finir de s'installer si besoin était, et que le dîner serait à vingt heure. Avec Paul, Quil, et Embry, on retourna dans notre dortoir. Jacob nous rejoindrait plus tard, il travaillait encore. Je n'avais pas encore vidé mon sac. Je rangeai donc mes affaires dans le placard que je partageai avec Paul.

-"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ce matin pour vous ?" demanda Embry.

-"Bien." répondis-je sur un ton détaché.

-"Tu m'étonnes que ça s'est bien passé, t'étais dans le même groupe que ton imprégnée, t'as pu passer à journée avec elle !" dit Quil en souriant.

On passa un bon bout de temps à discuter, puis ce fut l'heure d'aller dîner. En entrant dans la cafétéria, je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher Kim du regard, et lorsque je l'aperçut riant avec ses amis, je souris à mon tour. La voir sourire suffisait à me faire sourire moi aussi. Les gars de la meute le remarquèrent car je les vis rigoler et je me fis charrier une bonne partie du repas. En sortant, en nous dirigeant vers notre chambre, je croisai Kim devant la sienne. Je lui souris, lui fis un sign de la main, et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

-"Bo ... Bonne ... Bonne nuit, Jared." répondit-elle, toute rouge, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Je ne savais pas si elle s'était sentie aussi gênée parce qu'elle était d'un naturel très timide, parce que je lui adressai la parole après des années d'ignorance totale - chose à quoi j'allais remédier le plus vite possible - ou à cause du sourire de Paul et des messes basses de Quil et d'Embry juste derrière moi, mais en tout cas, je la trouvais vraiment mignonne quand elle était gênée, pensai-je avec un sourire avant de m'endormir.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 - Il suffit parfois d'une seule soirée ...

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

J'ouvris les yeux en souriant déjà. Depuis les 6 jours où nous étions partis en voyage scolaire, ma relation avec Jared avait, si je peux dire, évoluée. Étant donné que les groupes du premier jour n'avaient pas changé, je passai mes journées avec Jared et ma meilleure amie, ce qui était vraiment idyllique. Bon, bien sûr, notre présidente du Club des Mini Jupes était aussi fourrée avec nous et tournait autour de Jared, et même si j'essayais de ne pas trop m'habituer à la présence de Jared près de moi et du fait qu'il fasse attention à moi, parce que je savais bien que dès que nous rentrerions à la Push, je redeviendrais la fille invisible, j'essayais de profiter un maximum de ma période d'existence à ses yeux.

Plongée dans ces réflexions, je n'entendis pas Anna qui m'appelait.

-"Kim ? Kim ! Allô Kim, ici la Terre !" fit-elle en riant.

-"Hein ? Quoi ?" dis-je en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle.

-"On te demandait juste si tu étais réveillée, mais je crois qu'on a la réponse !" me répondit Chloé.

-"Bon , aller, venez, c'est l'heure du petit-dej' !" lança Thea.

Nous nous habillâmes rapidement, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine. Nous remplîmes chacun notre plateau, puis nous rejoignîmes Albert à une table dans le fond. Peu de temps après que nous ayons commencé à manger, les professeurs entrèrent.

-"Bon, les enfants, étant donné que nous repartons demain dans la matinée, ce soir, c'est la fête de départ." commença la prof de sciences.

-"Ce sera de 20 heures à minuit maximum. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, bien sûr, mais j'imagine qu'à votre âge, vous ne désirez rien d'autres que vous amusez !" finit le prof de sport.

Ils retournèrent s'assoir, et tous les élèves commencèrent à discuter.

-"Ça va être trop génial !" s'exclama Lucy.

-"Ils auraient pas pû nous le dire que ce soir, quand même !" je m'exclama.

-"Mais pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils ne nous le dise que ce soir ?" me demanda Thea.

-"Parce que maintenant Lucy va nous en parler toute la journée, et que si la tenue que vous avez choisi ne va pas, vous n'y échapperez pas : elle va vous relooker !" répondis pour moi Anna.

C'était ça que j'adorais dans ma relation avec Anna. On se connaissait tellement bien toutes les deux, qu'elle savait toujours ce à quoi je pensais. Je souris.

En traversant le réfectoire pour retourner vers nos chambres, nous passâmes devant la table de Jared et de sa bande, qui étaient assis avec les Barbies. Je discutais avec mes amis, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'oeil vers eux -enfin, vers _lui_. Je fus surprise de constater que Jared regardait vers moi, et, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je rougis. Je détournais aussitôt le regard, et nous sortîmes de la cantine.

Nous travaillâmes toute la journée. Ensuite, en fin d'après-midi, vers 19 heures, juste après le dîner, les professeurs nous laissèrent retourner dans nos chambres pour nous préparer. Sur le chemin, j'entendis Katy se plaindre auprès de ses amies.

-"Non mais je rêve ! Ils nous laissent une heure, _une_ heure, pour nous préparer ! Mais ils s'imaginent quoi, ces vieux fossiles allergiques à la technologie et à la mode ? Qu'un brushing et qu'un maquillage aussi parfaits que les miens, ça se fait en une demi heure ? Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont aucun style que c'est mon cas ! Je compte bien être sublime, comme toujours d'ailleurs, pour faire enfin admettre à Jared qu'il est fou de moi !"

En passant devant elle, je regardai Anna avec un air affligé, même si, au fond, une part de moi voulait lui ressembler -enfin, surtout pour la partie sur Jared.

-"En fait, je viens de comprendre pourquoi les Katy ont toujours autant de vêtements. Elles doivent s'habiller elles plus leur égos surdimensionnés !"

Ma meilleure amie me sourit en entrant dans la chambre.

Lorsque nous eûmes prit notre douche, je sortis de mon placard un T-shirt à rayures blanches et noires et un pantalon slim bleu marine. À côté, je plaçais ma paire de Converses noires. Je me séchais les cheveux, puis je les attachaient en queue de cheval, avant de m'habiller. Tout ça m'avait pris un quart d'heure. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lucy, qui avait, comme je l'avait prévu, passé sa journée à nous parler de la soirée à venir.

Elle me regarda d'un air effaré.

-"Kim, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Tu comptes quand même pas y aller comme ça !"

-"Heu, ben si ... Qu est ce qu'elle a, ma tenue ?"

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a que c'est une offense au tenue de soirée ! Alors, t'as pas le choix, tu viens !" m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je savais bien que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de négocier, elle ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Je la suivie donc jusqu'au placard.

-"Alors, qu est ce qu'on peut bien trouver là-dedans pour toi ..."

Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans mes affaires, puis en sortit triomphalement un haut à manches longues bleu nuit, ornementé de uelques petites étoiles argentées, et me laissa mon jean.

-"Whaou, Kim, ce T-shirt est vraiment super beau ! Pourquoi tu le mets jamais pour aller en cours ?"

-"Ben, heu ... Je trouve qu'il attire un peu trop l'attention, alors ..."

-"Alors tu préfères t'habiller tous les jours pareils avec ton jean et des T-shirts unis. Mais tu sais, t'es vraiment très jolie, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de te faire remarquer !"

-"Non, je sais que je ne suis pas jolie ..."

-"Lucy a raison, tu sais ..." me dit Anna.

-"Et je vais te le prouver !" s'exclama Lucy en m'attrapant par la main et en me tirant vers la salle de bain.

À l'intérieur, elle me place devant le miroir et entreprit de me coiffer les cheveux.

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de les coiffer, quand ils sont détachés, ils se décoiffent hyper vite, et en plus, je ne laisse jamais mes cheveux détachés, puisqu'ils ne sont pas beaux. Ils ne sont ni lisses comme les tiens, ni frisés comme ceux d'Anna."

C'était vrai. Mes cheveux n'étaient rien du tout. Ils n'étaient pas complètement lisses, nibouclés, ils étaient un petit peu moins qu ondulés. Je les trouvaient vraiment horribles détachés. C'est pourquoi je les relevais toujours en queue de cheval.

-"Alors on va les bouclés !" s'exclama Lucy.

Elle se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage. Elle me fis de grosses boucles dans les cheveux bruns foncés, puis gonfla quelque peu ma frange. Elle voulut ensuite me maquiller. Même si je refusai au début, elle finit par gagner. Je me retrouvais donc avec du fard à paupière bleu foncé légèrement scintillant, et du rouge à lèvres rose clair. Elle avait tenté le rouge, mais j'avais refusé net. Je voulais être jolie, pas ressembler à Katy. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'enfilai une paire de chaussures bleu nuit à tout petits talons.

À 20 heures, nous sortîmes donc de notre chambre, et nous nous rendîmes dans la salle qui avait été prévu pour la fête. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes, alors, avec Thea, Chloé, Lucy et Anna, nous allâmes sur la piste de danse. Bon, bien sûr, j'étais trop timide pour vraiment danser comme je le faisais quand j'étais seule ou avec Anna, mais je bougeais quand même un peu. Juste au moment où je commençai à me sentir un peu moins gênée, Jared arriva. Au bras de Katy. Bien sûr. Le garçon populaire et la fille populaire. Pourquoi est ce que mon imbecile de cerveau se faisait parfois des idées ? Après, ce n'était pas lui qui en souffrait, c'était mon cœur.

Vers 22 heures et demi, avec Anna, nous allâmes nous assoir à une table haute. On discutait tranquillement, quand je remarquai Jared et ses amis.

 _Point de Vue - Jared_

J'avais repéré mon imprégnée, assise avec une de ses amie. J'avais dû la regarder un peu trop longtemps, puisque Paul me dit :

-"Tu pourrais peut être aller lui parler, plutôt que de la regarder comme ça. Elle va finir par penser que t'es, genre, un psychopathe, ou un truc du style."

-"Ok, je vais y aller." Je pris une grande inspiration. "J'y vais."

-"Allez." me dirent les garçons en chœur.

-"J'y vais."

-"Ouais."

-"Allez, c'est maintenant."

-"Heu, Jared, tu pourrait peut être y aller, là, non ?" me dit Paul.

Alors que je m'approchai de sa table, Katy surgit devant moi.

-"Salut, Jared." minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

-"Heu, on s'est déjà vus toute la journée, tu sais ?"

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais, sans lui en laisser le temps, je lui souris, puis je la contournais pour m'approcher de la table de Kim.

Je savais que si j'attendais plus longtemps, je n'allai plus oser y aller. C'est pourquoi j'y allai directement, et je lui demandai :

-"Salut, heu, est-ce que je peux te parler ?"

Non mais j'étais débile ou quoi ? Elle était avec moi depuis la maternelle, moi je l'ignore depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, et je lui demande juste si elle peut parler avec moi, et je crois qu'elle va accepter ?

-"Heu, mais, je... je peux... je peux pas... je peux pas laisser Anna toute seule... et..." balbutia-t-elle.

-"Non, ça va, vas-y." lui répondit la dénommée Anna, avec un sourire malicieux que je ne compris pas.

Comme Kim hésitait encore, elle ajouta :

-"Et puis de toute façon, hum ... Lucy m'appelle !" dit-elle en descendant de sa chaise et en partant vers ses amis.

Je lui en fus reconnaissant, étant donné que personne ne l'avait appelé.

Kim, désormais seule avec moi, défronça les sourcils en se retournant vers moi. Elle me fit un sourire timide.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ?"

-"Viens."

Je lui prit la main, et nous sortîmes. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au sommet d'une petite colline verte sombre dans la nuit, d'où nous avions une vue magnifique sur la mer, qui scintillait sous la lumière de la lune.

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

Arrivés au sommet de la colline, nous nous asseyâmes sur l'herbe fraîche, le vent soufflant vers l'arrière, nous apportant l'hodeur de la mer. Après quelques moments de silence, Jared me regarda et sourit :

-"Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, tous les deux." Il me tendis la main. "Salut, je m'appelle Jared. Ravi de te rencontrer."

Je riai, et je décidais de jouer le jeu.

-"Enchantée. Je m'appelle Kim."

-"Bon, alors, j'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à te connaître, Kim." Après un instant de pause, il reprit : "Bon, ben, on va commencer basic, ta couleur préférée ?"

-"Violet." Comme à mon habitude, j'étais trop timide pour engager _réellement_ la conversation, je me contentais donc de répondre à sa question.

-"Plat préféré ?"

-"Je dirais les pâtes. Bolognaise, pesto, nature, à à peu près tout, en gros. Et le tien ?"

-"Tout ce qui se mange, moi, je prends !" dit-il en riant. J'adorais son rire. Il était si doux, et cristallin. Mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais plus destiné à moi.

-"Et tu aimerai faire quoi plus tard ?" reprit-il.

-"Je pense que j'aimerai ouvrir in salon de thé."

-"Ici ?" Il semblait assez étonné.

-"Enfin, pas _ici_ , sur cette colline, mais oui, à la Push."

-"Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est une petite réserve, et il n'y a jamais personne."

-"Je sais que la plupart des élèves, enfin surtout Katy et et les filles de son genre, ne rêvent que de partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit plutôt perdu au milieu de nul part, mais moi, je l'adore ! Et puis, c'est là que sont mes racines."

-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant aimer la réserve ?"

-"Je saurai pas vraiment quoi te répondre. Déjà, c'est là que sont les personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie. Anna, mes parents, ma famille, Lucy, Albert ... _Et toi._ " Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas dit à voix haute la fin. "En plus, j'adore les paysages qu'on y voit."

-"À savoir ?"

-"Le soleil qui se couche derrière la forêt, ce qui donne l'impression qu'elle prend feu, lorsque les cimes des arbres s'embrasent des teintes orangés et rouges des rayons du soleil, et que le ciel devient rose, strié de violet et de rouge. Ou la lune qui se reflète dans l'eau sombre, qui l'illumine d'une lumière argentée. Ou lorsque l'on se baigne, et que l'on voit les rayons du soleil à travers la surface, et que ça éclaire les rochers. C'est vraiment magique."

-"Quand quelque chose te plaît, tu as l'air bien lancée. Il n'y a jamais rien qui te passionne à l'école, pour que tu ne parles jamais ?"

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Jared s'intéressait assez à moi pour remarquer que je ne parlais pas !

-"Le problème, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais c'est que j'ai trop peur. Peur qu'on me trouve ridicule. Alors je me contente de penser à ce que j'aimerai dire."

Je ne savai pas pourquoi je lui racontait ça. Je le connaissait à peine, mais j'avais l'impression que je pouvais être honnête avec lui, lui dire ce que je ressentais, et qu'il ne se moquerait pas.

-"Et tes parents ? Ils pourraient sûrement t'aider à être moins timide non ?"

-"Et bien, en fait, ils ne sont quasiment jamais à la maison. Ils sont diplomates, et ils voyagent beaucoup. Alors, au lieu de devoir déménager tout le temps avec moi, ils préfèrent que je reste ici, et ils sont la quasiment tous les week-ends et pendant les vacances."

-"Et quand tu étais petite ? Comment vous faisiez ?" Étonnement, je cru percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-"Bien sûr, ils voyageaient beaucoup moins. Mais quand ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix, mes grands-parents venaient s'occuper de moi. Mais ça va, j'aime bien être seule parfois."

-"Tu dois être la seule personne que je connais qui aime la solitude !"

-"Je n'aime pas la solitude. J'aime être seule, c'est différent. La solitude, c'est avoir l'impression que personne n'est là pour toi, que personne ne s'intéresse à ce qui t'arrive. Être seul, c'est se retrouver avec personne d'autre que soi même, tranquillement, et de pouvoir réfléchir. Réfléchir ou faire ce que l'on a envie de faire , sans être constamment dérangépar des gens qui nous demandent si ça va parce que l'on ne parle pas."

-"Whoau, on dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles. Tu as déjà ressenti ça ?"

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, en signe de questionnement.

-"De la solitude, je veux dire." reprit Jared.

-"Une fois. Mes parents étaient partis, j'étais assez grande pour que les grands-parents n'aient plus besoin de venir constamment, et je m'étais méchamment disputée avec Anna. Je m'étais sentie totalement abandonnée, seule au monde." Je me souvenais très bien de ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour là. Ce noeud qui s'était formé dans le bas de mon estomac, et cette impression que des centaines de minuscules fragments de verre s'enfonçaient dans mon cœur. Mais c'était derrière moi, aujourd'hui.

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi pendant un long moment. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une bonne heure, nous entendîmes que les élèves commençaient à retourner dans leur chambre. Nous nous levâmes, et, alors que je commençais à descendre, Jared m'attrapa le poignet. Mais par ce geste, il ne m'obligeait pas à rester, il semblait plus me le demander. J'essayai donc de ne pas rougir, et je me retournai vers lui.

-"Heu ... Hum ... Je me demandai si ... Si tu accepterai de ... Enfin si ... Est-ce que tu voudrai bien sortir une fois avec moi quand on sera de retour à la Push ?" Il avait dit la dernière phrase tellement vite que j'avais presque eu du mal à la comprendre, mais heureusement, j'étais maître dans l'art de parler horriblement vite, timidité oblige.

-"Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir." dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit aussi, et je me retournai pour redescendre de la colline. À mi chemin, je m'arrêtais et fermais les paupières que,quels secondes, profiatant du vent frais que soufflais doucement.

En rejoignant Anna devant la porte de notre chambre, je souriais encore.

-"Ahhhhhh, quelle soirée ..." dis-je en soupirant.

-"J'en connais une qui a quelque chose à me raconter ..." répondit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Nous nous asseyâmes au pied du mur, et je passai mon bras sur ses épaules.

-"Si tu savais ..."

Et je lui racontai toute l'histoire. À la fin, nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre. Peut-être les miracles existaient-ils, après tout ?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 - Premier rendez-vous

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

On était de retour à la Push. Depuis une semaine. On était vendredi, et mes parents venaient de partir pour Washington DC. Avec Jared, nous avions convenu d'aller au cinéma demain soir, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, car je n'avais aucune envie -du moins pour l'instant- d'expliquer à mes parents que j'allai au cinéma avec un _garçon_. Pour mes parents, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était les livres, les dessins animés et les films pour enfants (bon, ça, c'est vrai, avec Anna, on était toujours fans),j'allai à l'école, je rentrai, je travaillai, et c'est tout. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cela faisait des années que je rêvais d'un garçon qui ne me connaissait même pas. Pour revenir à notre rendez-vous -juste le fait d'y penser me donnait encore des frissons dans le dos, bien sûr, j'en avais parlé à Anna, mais c'était la seule, et c'était pour ça que nous avions prévu de passer la journée de demain ensemble. À un moment, je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes, et je me laissais glisser dans un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain matin, vers 10 heures, la sonnette retentit, et je me précipitais pour aller ouvrir, me retrouvant nez à nez avec ma petite rousse préférée. On se fit la bise, puis nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Jusqu'à environ treize heures, nous travaillâmes en discutant. Je préparai ensuite une fournée de cookies, pendant qu'Anna faisait une salle de pâtes. Après avoir mangé, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé devant la télévision, avec nos cookies. On lança le film _Nowhere Boy_ de 2009 -un film "sérieux" de temps en temps n'a jamais fait de mal. Lorsque Paul McCartney, joué par Thomas Sangster, se mit à chanter pour son "audition", Anna laissa échapper un soupir.

-"Il chante vraiment trop bien ... En plus, il est trooooop craquant !"

-"Mouais, il est pas mal ..."

-"Toi, de toute façon, si ce n'est pas Jared, personne n'est mignon !"

-"J'avoue, Mme. le juge, j'avoue !" dis-je en riant.

Elle me sourit.

-"D'ailleurs ... T'es prête ?"

-"Absolument pas. Je vais faire une crise cardiaque. J'y arriverai jamais. Non mais, tu te rends compte, ça fait des années que j'attends ce moment, et maintenant j'ai peur de tout gâcher. Et si il se fichait de moi, que ce n'était qu'une blague ? Ohh, ça aurait mieux fait de rester juste un coup de coeur secret ..."

J'étais tellement angoissée que ça me nouait l'estomac.

-"Attend, attend, calme toi. Déjà, je suis sûre que jamais Jared ne se ficherait de toi. Ensuite, un "coup de coeur" qui dure depuis l'école primaire, moi, je n'appelle pas ça _juste_ un béguin. Tu es totalement amoureuse de lui. Et dès qu'il te connaîtra mieux, je suis sûre que lui aussi. Maintenant, il est quelle heure ?"

-"16 heures."

-"Bon, déjà, on va prendre le goûter." décréta-t-elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions dans ma chambre.

-"Alors, la tenue ..."

-"Lucy, sort de ce corps !" fis-je en riant.

-"Ha ha ha, très amusant. Je veux juste que tout soit parfais !"

-"Je sais. Merci."

Elle me sourit, et me prit dans ses bras.

-"Et ça le sera ..." ajouta-t-elle.

Finalement, notre choix s'arrêta sur une jupe qui m'arrivait aux genoux noire et blanche à carreaux, avec un haut blanc à manches courtes tout simple, et une paire de Converses noires. Vers 18 heures, Anna rentra chez elle. J'allai prendre une douche, puis je m'habillai confortablement. Étant donné que nous n'avions rendez-vous qu'à 21 heures, on avait décidait de manger avant, et, me connaissant, si je m'étais habillée avant, j'allai probablement m'en mettre partout. Je mangeais donc le reste de la salade de ce midi, puis remontais me préparer. Comme il n'était que 19h30, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, et sortis _Les Misérables_. Je le lus jusqu'à 20h30. Ensuite, je coiffai mes longs cheveux bruns en un chignon, et plaçai un serre-tête juste au-dessus de ma frange. Je mis du rouge à lèvres clair, et me fis un trait d'eye-liner noir, puis je descendit.

À 21 heures, on sonna à la porte. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, et, avant de tourner la poignée, prit une profonde inspiration. Je m'écartai pour laisser Jared entrer. Il était tellement beau, alors même qu'il ne portait qu'un simple T-shirt et un jean. Mais il n'entra pas tout de suite. Il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil. Comme il me regardait -oui, moi, Kim, Jared Cameron me regardait moi !-, je rougis. Il détourna le regard, et je me poussai pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Mais en fait, nous n'allâmes pas beaucoup plus loin que l'entrée. On resta là quelques minutes dans un silence gêné -enfin, gêné pour moi-, puis j'allai chercher ma veste et nous ressortîmes. Jared m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, puis nous partîmes pour Port Angeles. Lorsque l'on arriva, c'était l'heure du début de la séance. Nous entrâmes donc dans le cinéma, et nous nous installâmes dans une rangée vers le milieu. Jared me laissa passer pour m'avancer vers le centre, mais je déclinai pour m'asseoir au bord. Il prit donc place à ma droite. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, je me sentie presque soulagée. Dans le noir, au moins, personne ne pouvait voir ma tête. Pendant quasiment la totalité du film, auquel je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention, d'ailleurs, je me demandai pourquoi j'avais accepté. J'étais tellement timide, je n'arriverai même pas à lacer deux mots ! L'anxiété me nouait le ventre lorsque le film se termina. Nous laissâmes la plupart des gens passer, avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. Lorsque nous ressortîmes dans la rue, je pensai que nous allions rentrer, mais Jared me prit la main -qui devait probablement être moite, très gênant- et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la promenade. Il s'agissait d'un long chemin de bois au bord de l'eau. Un léger vent soufflait, mais je n'avais pas froid. Nous marchâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes en silence, mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas un silence pesant comme au début, c'était un silence reposant. Je n'avais pas besoin de mots. Je me sentais ... bien, la main de Jared toujours serrée autour de la mienne.

À un moment, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous, Jared s'arrêta.

-"Hum, Kim, je sais que je ... hum ... je voulais te dire que ...Je suis désolé."

Et voilà. Il allait me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, parce que j'étais ennuyante, je n'avais aucune conversation, j'étais trop timide, je n'étais pas pour lui ...

-"Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré pendant des années."

Alors ça, si je m'y attendais !

-"Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment génial, tu es intelligente, gentille, attentionnée ...Et tu es aussi magnifique ..." Il murmura la dernière phrase.

Ok, où était la plaisanterie ? Je veux dire, que Jared Cameron me dise que j'étais jolie, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche ! Mais je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

-"Et ... Je voulais ... Je voulais te demander ..."

À ce moment-là, de petites gouttes de pluie commencèrent à nous tomber dessus. C'était une pluie fine, une petite pluie d'été dont l'état de Washington avait le secret. J'adorais regarder la pluie tomber, cette façon qu'elle avait de brouiller une réalité trop étroite. Elle commença à tomber un peu plus fort, mais ça restait agréable -en tout cas de mon point de vu. C'est à ce moment-là que changea ma vie. Bon, j'exagère sans doute un peu, mais pour moi, les minutes qui suivaient allaient tout changer.

Jared planta son regard dans le mien, et me demanda de but en blanc :

-"Kim, est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?" Il devait presque crier maintenant pour surmonter le bruit de la pluie qui avait décider de devenir terriblement forte.

J'avais les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne à cause de la pluie, le vent agitait ma frange, et mes vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau. Si il arrivait à me trouver belle comme ça, alors peut-être était-il vraiment sincère sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et puis, si ma timidité m'avait ben apprise une chose, c'est que l'on regrette toujours les chances qu'on laisse partir. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

-"Oui." me contentai-je de chuchoter.

Il avait dû m'entendre, car il se pencha lentement vers moi, et, lorsqu'il se trouva assez près de moi pour que je sente son souffle chaud sur mes joues, et mit sa main sur ma joue, et attira doucement mon visage vers le sien.

Je serai incapable de décrire ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où nos lèvres se sont touchées. Jared était tendre, il ne me forçait à rien. Ça me donnait plus l'impression d'une sorte de prière silencieuse. Et puis j'eus l'impression que quelque chose explosait autour de moi. Peut être mon coeur, qui pour la première fois se sentait comblé. Ou alors mon univers. Oui, mon univers, qui se fissurait, qui tombait en morceaux, pour devenir le sien. Il était devenu mon univers. J'avais l'impression que des milliers de flammes brûlaient dans mon coeur, des flammes dont je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais ressenti le besoin, le besoin de leur chaleur. La boule de peur qui me nouait toujours l'estomac -peur de toujours rester la fille que personne ne voit, peur de l'avenir- s'était enfin dénouée. Comme si j'avais trouvé la partie manquante de mon âme.

C'est sur ces pensées-là que je m'endormie ce soir, après que Jared m'eut raccompagné chez moi. Sur le fait que tout allait changé. Que tout _avait_ changé. Changé pour le mieux.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 - L'amour change les gens

 _Point de vue - Kim_

Hier, Jared m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Vous vous rendez compte ? À moi, la fille la plus timide sur Terre ! La plupart des filles de 16 ans avaient déjà eu un million de petits copains -bon j'exagère peut être un peu, sauf si on parle de Katy- et moi, je venais d'avoir mon premier baiser. Mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir attendu. Le coeur n'est pas quelque chose avec quoi on peut jouer, et j'avais préférer attendre toute ma vie quelqu'un que j'aimerais sincèrement que de passer mon temps à batifoler avec tout le monde. Enfin bref. La soirée d'hier avait été magnifique, en tout cas pour moi. Malheureusement... Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je suis timide ? Et bien, après le deuxième meilleur moment de ma vie -si j'avais dit que c'était le premier, ça aurait fait trop cliché- je n'avais plus oser regarder Jared dans les yeux. Ni le regarder tout court, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas non plus parlé. J'osais à peine respirer. Quand je vous dit que je suis un cas désespéré...

Enfin, hier soir, en me ramenant chez moi, il m'avait demandé si j'aimerais venir à la plage demain avec lui et ses amis. J'avais ouvert la bouche pour répondre un truc intelligent, dans le genre "Bien sûr" -d'accord, c'est pas très intelligent, mais j'étais en état de stress. Mais aucun son n'était sorti de ma bouche. Avec tous ses amis ? J'allais me retrouver seule avec tous ses amis ? Non non non non, c'était pas possible. Je n'y arriveras jamais. Heureusement, Jared sembla voir mon désarroi, car il me proposa de venir avec Anna, Lucy, et Albert. Je lui en était si reconnaissante que j'aurais presque pu lui sauter au cou. _Presque._ Car bien sûr, je n'en fis rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ét... Oui, ça va, ça va, pas la peine de me crier dessus, c'est très bien si vous le savez déjà. Donc, où en étais-je ? À oui. Donc, j'étais rentrer chez moi, et je m'étais écrouler directement.

Donc, voilà voilà. J'étais là, dimanche matin, à rêvasser sur un garçon. Enfin, comme à mon habitude, je restai une bonne demi-heure sur mon lit à penser à tout et à rien. Puis, quelque chose me tira du lit. Vous vous demandez ce que c'est, hein ? Un monstre, comme dans les films d'horreur ? Un fantôme ? Un ... Enfin, vous avez compris le truc, quoi. Et bien, arrêtez de vous faire des films, voyons ! On est dans la réalité, là ! En fait, ce qui m'avait tiré du lit, c'était ... *roulements de tambour* LA FAIM ! Ah ah, vous vous attendiez pas à ça, hein. Oui, désolée, j'arrête de dire des trucs débiles.

Je descendis à la cuisine. J'avalai mon petit-déjeuner en moins d'un quart d'heure, et je remontai m'habiller. J'appelai Anna pour lui parler de l'invitation de Jared :

-"À 15 heures, chez moi ?"

-"Mais, Kim, tu ne préfères pas que je te laisse seule avec lui ?"

-"Pour me retrouver seule avec tous ses amis ? Même pas en rêve !"

Je l'entendis rire au l'autre bout du fil.

-"Ok, alors à 14h30, je serais chez toi."

-Mais on a dit 15 heures ?!"

-"Enfin, Kim, le rendez-vous est à 15 heures, mais il faut quand même y allait !"

-"Ah ouais, c'est vrai."

-"Ouh là là là là ! Il te tourne vraiment la tête, hein !"

-Mon chou, ça fait 6 ans qu'il me tourne la tête, tu devrais être habituée !"

-"C'est pas faux !"

Après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes, je raccrochai. J'appelai alors Lucy et Albert, et leur proposai la même chose, qu'ils acceptèrent.

Je restai en pyjama toute la matinée -ben quoi, le weekend, c'est fait pour ça, non ? Après avoir déjeuné, je m'installai dans le canapé pour lire. Je sortis _Vert Émeraude_ , et me plongeai dans l'histoire. Alors que j'en étais aux moments trop mignons entre Gwendolyn et Gideon, je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, et remarquai qu'il était 14 heures.

Je reposai donc mon livre, et montai à l'étage. Si je m'étais habillée comme je le faisait normalement pour aller à la plage avec Anna, j'aurais mis ma combo-short blanche à roses rouges lacée dans le dos. Mais elle était vraiment courte, et je ne me sentais pas assez à l'aise pour la mettre. Vous vous rendez compte ? La timidité a même des impacts sur le style ! Enfin, passons. J'enfilai à la place une robe très légère bleu marine avec des motifs qui ressemblaient à des nuages blancs. Je me fis ensuite une tresse, et je descendis.

Anna arriva à 14h25. Je la fis entrer. Elle me scruta de la tête au pieds, et me ria.

-"Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose, par hasard ?"

-"Là tout de suite, heu ... ?"

-"À moins que tu aie acheté un nouveau maillot de bain sans m'en parler, pourquoi est-ce qu'on voit pas les brettelles sur ton cou ?"

-"Attends, je com..."

J'avais baissé la tête vers mon cou, et compris. Tous mes maillots avaient des brettelles sur la nuque, et, là, il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y a décidément que moi pour oublier de mettre un maillot de bain pour aller à la plage !

Je remontai donc en vitesse, retirai la robe, et enfilai un maillot de bain une pièce -oui, je sais, c'est pas très beau mais je déteste qu'on voit mon ventre- blanc avec des motifs abstraits roses pâles dessus. Je remis ma robe, et descendis.

Puis, quand Lucy et Albert furent arrivés, nous partîmes vers la plage.

 _Point de vue - Jared_

On était tous chez Sam et Emily, en train de manger. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Puis, à un moment, je lançai :

-"Vous voulez aller à la plage tout à l'heure ?

-"Ben, en fait ..." commença Jacob.

-"Parfait, merci." le coupai-je.

-"Jared ? T'as quelque chose à nous dire ?" me demanda Sam avec un sourire en coin.

-"Hum, j'ai ... comment dire ..."

-"Ça a un rapport avec Kim ?" demanda Quil.

-"Bien sûr que ça a un rapport avec Kim, il pense plus à rien d'autre !" dit Paul en rigolant.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

-"Ok, ok. Je lui ai peut-être demandé de venir avec nous à la plage cette après-midi."

-"Et pourquoi t'y va pas tout seul ? T'es pas vraiment du genre timide." ajouta Embry.

-"Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir avec ses amis et j'ai pas envie d'être seul avec eux, et en plus, je lui ai dit que vous seriez là."

-"On vient !" s'exclama Emily.

Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

-"Ben quoi, j'ai envie d'aller à la plage. En plus, vous connaissez tous déjà cette Kim, et pas moi, alors qu'elle va faire partie de la meute !" dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant.

-"Ouais, elle fera partie de la meute quand Jaredounet aura trouvé le courage, après plusieurs mois, d'ENFIN lui demander de sortir avec lui." s'exclama Paul.

-En fait ..." commençai-je, en sentant un sourire béat s'étaler sur mon visage.

-"Il l'a déjà fait." sourit Seth.

-"Comment tu le sais, toi ?" demanda Paul.

Toujours aussi agréable, dis donc.

-"Vous avez vu comment il a sourit ? C'était pathétique."

Ça, c'était Leah. Évidemment.

-"Bon, heu, est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ? Je lui ai dit 15 heures."

-"Mais il est que 14 heures !" dit Jacob.

-"Je sais, mais je veux arriver avant pour installer les couvertures et tout. Et faut aussi qu'on ait l'air de faire des trucs pour pas donner l'impression que je l'attends désespérément."

-"Donc, tu veux qu'elle pense que tu t'en fiches si elle vient ou pas ?" me demanda -même si ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation- Leah.

-"Heu ... ben ... Je veux juste qu'elle aie pas l'impression qu'être en retard et qu'elle nous a fait attendre."

Ils semblèrent se satisfaire de ces explications, car Jacob attrapa les clés de sa voiture, tout comme Sam.

Nous montâmes dans les deux voitures, en direction de la plage.

Sitôt arrivés, je me mis, avec l'aide de Jacob, Embry et Paul, à installer les grandes couvertures sur lesquelles on s'asseyait. Ensuite, comme il n'était que 14h30, on alla se baigner, avec toute la meute. Quil, qui restait avec Claire, s'amusait avec son imprégnée au bord de l'eau, Sam et Emily s'étaient assis sur un gros rocher qui dépassait de la surface et Emily avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de notre Alpha, qui avait son bras autour de ses épaules, et avec les garçons, on s'amusait à se jeter de l'eau dessus. J'aimais bien la nouvelle famille que je m'étais trouvé.

Je devais sourire comme un idiot -depuis quelques mois, c'était devenu ma spécialité- parce que Paul, Embry, Jacob et Seth m'aspergèrent d'eau salée. J'éclatai de rire, et leur fis la même chose.

Après une demi-heure, je sentis une nouvelle odeur. En y prêtant plus attention, je remarquai que c'était une odeur de menthe et de chocolat, l'odeur de Kim. Je m'empressai de sortir de l'eau. Je me séchai rapidement, et m'assis sur une des couvertures en l'attendant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, je me retournai et m'approchai d'elle. Je vis ses amis quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle était déjà toute rouge, et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Pour une des premières fois de ma vie, j'étais en train de rougir. Elle avait vraiment un effet bizarre sur moi. Le genre d'effet qu'aucune autre fille n'avait jamais eu. Je lui sourit.

La meute était sortie de l'eau, et j'entendis Sam glissait à Emily :

-"Elle l'a vraiment changé. L'ancien Jared n'aurait jamais rougi devant une fille."

-"Oui, elle l'a changé. Mais pour le mieux. L'amour change les gens. Certains dans le mauvais sens, certains, comme elle pour lui, dans le bon. Et leur amour est de ceux qui vous permet d'accomplir les choses les plus folles."

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer encore plus, mon sourire s'étaler encore plus, et mon amour pour Kim grandir encore plus, à chaque seconde.

 _Salut, déjà je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien écrit depuis un éternité, mais avec cette histoire, je bloquai vraiment. Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre, et j'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture a un peu changé, vous préférez comme ça ou avant ?_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 - Les rêves de Mlle. Sablé à la Fraise

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

Dès que nous étions arrivés près de la plage, je l'ai avais entendu, et j'avais de suite commencé à rougir. Pourquoi, bonne question. D'accord, j'avais toujours rougi en présence de Jared, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Un peu comme si depuis qu'il était revenu, j'avais peur. Pas de lui, mais de le décevoir. De faire un truc qu'il fallait pas, et que sa perception de moi change. Et puis, je pense que ce sentiment était renforcé par le fait que j'avais l'impression que mes sentiments avaient changés à son égard. C'était plus un crush débile de petite fille, je crois que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Et c'est ça qui me faisait peur. Remettre son bonheur tout entier entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est effrayant.

Pourtant, toutes ces inquiétudes se dispersèrent lorsqu'il arriva devant moi et me sourit. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour ce sourire ! À chaque fois qu'il me regardait avec cet air espiègle, je sentais mon coeur fondre dans ma poitrine, ma respiration s'accélérait, et ça me donnait tout de suite l'envie de sourire, moi aussi.

Enfin bref. Il nous invita à venir le rejoindre avec ses amis au bord de l'eau, et on commença à descendre les escaliers de pierre. J'aurais bien voulu vous dire que j'avais atteint le bas des marches de façon tout à fait gracieuse, mais ce serait un petit (ok, un énorme) mensonge. Comme à mon habitude, je faillis trébucher. Petite parenthèse, si je devais mourir (vieillesse exclue), je suis sûre que ce serait de façon absolument ridicule, dans le genre je me prends les pieds dans mes propres pieds, je trébuche dans les escaliers, en essayant de me relever, je glisse dans une flaque d'eau que j'avais eu la flemme de nettoyer la veille, je me cogne la tête sur un table, et tous les livres laissées (un peu) en bordel me tombe sur la tête. Voilà. Fin de la parenthèse. Donc, je trébuche. Et non, je ne fais pas dans le cliché, donc, non, je ne tombais pas dans les bras de Jared qui me retint d'une chute mortelle. En fait, je lui tombais _dessus_. Littéralement. En tombant -heureusement qu'on était presque au bas des escaliers- je le poussais aussi dans ma chute puisque il était juste devant moi, et il se rétamait par terre. J'aurais sûrement trouvé ça beaucoup plus drôle si ce n'était pas Jared, et si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée en travers de lui deux secondes plus tard. Pour la gênance, on fait difficilement pire (en tout cas pour moi).

Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé dans quelle position... rocambolesque, on était. Probablement pour deux raisons : de un, j'étais en train de manger du sable (beurk), et de deux, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit soleil (non, pas un nuage, un soleil, un soleil vrai de vrai, brûlant). Ce qui me ramena à la réalité, ce fut les rires d'Anna et de Paul, l'ami de Jared. C'est drôle comment deux personnes qui font exactement la même action peuvent la faire de façon si différente. Alors qu'Anna avait l'air d'une petite fille trop mignonne qui a mal aux côtes à force de rire, Paul, lui, ressemblait à... En fait, j'en sais rien. On aurait dit une sorte de croisement entre un grognement de loup et un raclement de gorge après avoir failli s'étouffer avec une cuisse de poulet (je parle d'expérience). Mais bon, je n'étais vraiment personne pour juger, étant donné que mon rire ressemblait à un brisage de cordes vocales d'une giraffe.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons -ou à nos giraffes (hahahaha). Donc, j'étais étalée sur Jared. Génial. Vraiment génial. Et ce n'était pas ironique. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'étais pour un rapprochement. Mais pas... ce genre re rapprochement. Heureusement que Lucy cassa le silence maintenant gênant qui s'était installé , enfin, si on peut dire heureusement :

-"Voilà, voilà, pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas encore, je vous présente Mlle. Sablé À La Fraise, dit Lucy dans un petit gloussement."

De n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais trouvé ça vraiment méchant, mais pas d'elle, parce que je connaissais Lucy. C'est vrai que parfois, elle faisait quelques gaffes, mais ça contribuait à faire d'elle la personne géniale et adorable que j'adorais.

Anna vint donc m'aider à me relever. J'aurais sûrement pu le faire toute seule, mais quand je suis stressée, mes bras et mes jambes se transforment en compote d'abricots oranges clairs (je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'ai sortie cette comparaison).

Lorsque je fut enfin debout, j'essayai du mieux que je pus d'épousseter le sable sur ma robe. Puis Jared se releva lui aussi, et, de la voix la plus concernée et le ton le plus mignon au monde, il me demanda si ça allait. Je rougis, et lui répondis que oui. Il croisa mon regard, et me fit un grand sourire. Puis il prit ma main, et me conduisit, avec Anna, Lucy et Albert, près de ses amis.

 _Point de Vue - Jared_

Lorsqu'on arriva sur les grandes serviettes, je m'assis près de Paul, et invita Kim à faire de même (pas à côté de Paul, hein, de moi). Elle le fit, en tirant son amie rousse pour qu'elle se mette juste à côté d'elle. La grande blonde et le garçon s'assirent un peu plus loin, entre Seth et Leah.

Puis, quand tout le monde fut installé, je présentai ma meute à mon imprégnée et ses amis. Elle leur fit à tous un petit signe de la main timide, et je me mis à sourire en la regardant. Ce fut Paul (bien sûr) qui me tira de ma contemplation, en me filant un coup de coude dans les côtes :

-"Fais gaffe, t'as encore un peu de bave, me chuchota-t-il, avant d'éclater d'un grand éclat de rire."

Parfois, il me désespérait vraiment.

Du coin de l'oil, je vis Kim se retourner vers lui, et pencher la tête sur la droite, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle était belle quand elle était étonnée. En fait, elle était surtout belle quand elle ne savait pas qu'on la regardait. Je veux dire, bien sûr que je la trouvais belle tout le temps, mais quand elle se savait observée, elle mettait une sorte de masque, pour que les gens ne voient pas son vrai visage, ce à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment, sous cette armure d'effacement.

Je me sentis dans l'obligation de lui donner une explication :

-"Laisse tomber, avec Paul, on ne sait jamais vraiment pourquoi il rigole. Ça pourrait être une blague qu'on lui a faite i jours."

Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment une explication, et encore moins la vérité, mais bon, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? "Mon lourdaud de meilleur ami rigole comme un phoque parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de passer mon temps à te regarder " ?

Elle parut s'en satisfaire, puisqu'elle se retourna vers le centre du groupe.

À ce moment-là, Emily décida de lancer la conversation.

-"Alors Kim, Jared m'a raconté que tu voudrais ouvrir un salon de thé plus tard, ici à la Push ?

-Euh, oui, Madame, euh Mademoiselle, ou Madame ? Pardon. Enfin, oui, dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça.

-T'en fais pas, tu peux m'appeler Emily, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire."

J'avais toujours admiré Emily pour sa capacité à mettre tout le monde à l'aise.

-"Un salon de thé, c'est pas hyper fun, continua Paul."

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui, je l'espérai, voulait dire "Tu te fiches de moi, là, j'espère ? Je rêve, ou t'es vraiment en train de dire à mon imprégnée que son rêve est nul et un peu chiant ?" Oui, j'ai des regards noirs très expressifs.

Au moment où j'allais le lui faire remarquer à voix haute, Kim me devança :

-"C'est vrai qu'en soi, un salon de thé c'est pas super original. Mais avec Anna, on voudrait ouvrir un endroit un peu spécial. En fait, ce serait un salon, un peu comme au XVIIIe, mais en moins guindé."

Elle dû voir l'air perdu de Paul (et ceux des autres aussi, d'ailleurs), puisqu'elle clarifia :

-"Les salons, c'étaient des endroits où la haute société se réunissait pour parler littérature, principalement. Nous, on veux faire un truc un peu dans le même genre, où tout le monde pourrait venir, et il ya aurait des livres à disposition, et on pourrait organiser des récitations d'oeuvres originales, pour que les gens puissent partager ce qu'ils écrivent. Tu vois, un endroit où les gens se sentiraient... à l'aise, parce que notre monde en manque vraiment aujourd'hui.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu gagneras-assez d'argent pour vivre ?

-De un, si il a du succès, notre salon pourrait être pas mal, mais c'est vrai que ce serait quand même limite. C'est pour ça que je veux devenir écrivaine.

-Écrivaine ?

-Oui. Je suis pas assez folle pour penser que je peux révolutionner le monde entier, mais si je peux changer la vie de ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, ça me suffit déjà.

-On change pas le monde avec des bouquins."

Kim laissa échapper un petit rire. elle avait l'air de se détendre, et ça me faisait plaisir.

-"Je crois que tu viens de te mettre l'ensemble des fangirls du monde à dos. Mais plus sérieusement, les livres, moi, ça m'a aidé. Quand on se sent mal, il ya rien de mieux que de s'enfermer dans un monde qui n'est qu'à toi, dans lequel tu pourrais être tout ce que tu veux. Et puis, ça m'a appris les choses les plus importantes, comme par exemple que les vrais amis seront toujours là pour toi, qu'on choisit nous-mêmes notre destin, ou qu'être différente, c'est une force."

Pendant qu'elle parlait, j'entendis son coeur s'accélérer. En la regardant, je remarquai que dans ses yeux, on pouvait presque voir la petite étincelle de passion qui y brûlait. Et à cet instant, je compris ce qu'était vraiment la beauté. Ce n'était pas avoir un visage attirant, une peau parfaite, ou un corps qui rentrait dans ce que les gens pensaient beau aujourd'hui. La beauté, c'est l'étincelle dans les yeux de quelqu'un lorsqu'il parle de quelque chose qu'il aime, c'est la façon de parler, de voir le monde, c'est la façon de rire quand on y fait pas vraiment attention. La beauté, c'est personnel, c'est différent pour chaque personne. Ma beauté, c'était Kim. Ce que je trouvais beau, c'était ce qu'elle était, pas ce à quoi elle ressemblait.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 - Ce putain de sourire

 _Point de Vue - Kim_

On était restés plusieurs heures à la plage. Après avoir discuté une bonne heure, Jared m'avait proposé d'aller se baigner. Pour être honnête, j'avais été un peu gênée au début (je déteste me déshabiller, même pour me mettre en maillot de bain, devant des gens). J'avais donc dis que j'irai dans quelques minutes, le rouge aux joues. Je pense qu'il avait dû voir mon embarras, parce qu'il ne dit rien, et me fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans l'eau en compagnie de ses amis, qui s'étaient rués vers les vagues. Alors que je me rasseyais, Anna me poussa gentiment de l'épaule.

-"Tu comptes y aller, ou même pas ?

-J'en sais rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules et tournant mon visage vers la mer."

-"Mensonge, répondit ma meilleure amie avec un petit sourire en coin. On sait toutes les deux que tu en meures d'envie."

Elle se leva, et me tendit sa main.

-"Ensemble ?"

Un sourire étira mon visage, et je saisis sa main. Elle avait toujours été la pour moi, elle l'est, et elle le sera. Parce que c'est à ça que servent les amis. À se soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive, à se disputer et se réconcilier, à s'aimer sans condition. Parce qu'après tout, l'amitié est juste une autre forme d'amour.

-"Ensemble."

On se mit rapidement en maillot, puis on se dirigea vers la mer.

L'eau était glacée, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Le soleil commençait à descendre, mais la nuit se s'annonçait pas avant encore un bout de temps. Alors que j'avais les jambes aux trois quarts immergées, et bien... non, je n'entrais pas dans l'eau de façon délicate et gracieuse. Anna me poussa dans le dos en riant, et je tombais la tête la première sous l'eau, en poussant un cri de giraffe qui s'étouffe avec un pop-corn. Le bon côté, c'était que les garçons étaient tellement pris dans leur petite bagarre espiègle qu'ils ne le remarquèrent pas. En remontant et sortant la tête et le haut du buste au-dessus des vaguelettes qui clapotaient autour de moi, je me jetai sur Anna et la fis tomber dans l'eau, moi à sa suite. On se mit à rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je barbotais, je sentis une masse qui n'étais PAS Anna (ni Lucy, en fait, qui nous avait rejointe) s'abattre sur mon dos. En me retournant, après avoir bu la tasse, je vis que c'était Seth. Je l'aimais bien, lui, il avait l'air gentil. En plus, il était plus jeune que la plupart d'entre nous, il me faisait un peu penser au petit frère de la bande.

-"Non mais ça va pas ?"

Jared, je crois.

-"Ben quoi ? Elle veut peut-être s'amuser avec nous, aussi.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait juste être tranquille avec ses amis, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui. T'es vraiment un boulet."

Seth fit une petite moue contrariée de chien battu.

Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Très, très, très vite. La poitrine de Jared était collée à mon dos, et, ce n'était pas inconfortable, mais je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise.

-"En plus, c'est _ma_ Kim."

Pardon ?! Bon le côté romantique adorant les histoires à l'eau de rose en moi avait juste envie de sourire comme un flamant rose attardé, mais le côté féministe, lui, n'était pas trop trop d'accord.

-"En fait, c'est assez rétrograde de dire qu'une femme appartient à une autre personne, c'est un peu comme la comparer à un objet, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais assez sûre de moi."

Jared s'éloigna tout de suite de moi, enfin pas d'une mauvaise façon, plutôt comme si il me respectait tellement qu'il se sentait mal que je puisse penser le contraire. Pourtant, il garda ma main dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux, et se gratta la nuque.

-"Heu, je suis... je veux dire... enfin, je... désolé. Je voulais pas le dire méchamment."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fis ce que je fis. Je pense que j'avais dû sentir sa gêne, et je voulus le rassurer. Je serrais sa main, et me rapprocha de lui.

-"Y a pas de mal."

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et je crois que j'aurais pu m'y perdre. On aurait dit un océan de chocolat (j'avoue, j'ai une passion pour le chocolat). Il avait les yeux les plus magnifiques que j'avais jamais vu (oui, je suis assez ringarde).

Jared me regarda à son tour, plus intensément que personne ne l'avais jamais fait. Il avait cet étrange pouvoir de me faire sentir... spéciale. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un, vraiment quelqu'un, un personne à part entière, et pas juste une silhouette effacée qui finit toujours par disparaître. J'avais l'impression que lorsqu'il était à mes côtés, lorsque sa main enserrait la mienne, j'aurais pu accomplir n'importe quoi.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Paul pour émettre un grognement... bestial (il me fait un peu peur, lui).

-"Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini de roucouler tous les deux, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel."

Jared croisa les bras, et pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant une petite moue. Adorable.

Je l'imitais, un peu pour me moquer gentiment, c'est vrai (je crois que je prends un peu trop la confiance, moi).

-"De toute façon, je voulais montrer un truc à Kim, dit Jared en s'éloignant, m'entraînant avec lui."

Je me retournai et jetai un regard à Anna par-dessus mon épaule, et elle me fit un grand sourire, bougeant les lèvres pour former les mots "Vas-y" et levant les pouces en l'air.

 _Point de Vue - Jared_

J'entraînai Kim un peu à l'écart, vers un petit chemin qui menait à une plage cachée par les falaises. En escaladant les bords des rochers pour passer de l'autre côté, elle faillit tomber en se réceptionnant sur le sable, et je la rattrapai de justesse, mes mains autour de sa taille, et les siennes s'étaient accrochées à mon cou. J'avoue, il y a pas plus cliché (mais on aime bien le cliché alors c'est pas grave).

-"Idiote de gravité, pesta-t-elle."

Je ris un petit peu. J'entendis son coeur accélérer.

-"C'est pas drôle, maugréa-t-elle en se remettant sur ses deux jambes."

-"Pardon, dis-je, ecore un petit sourire aux lèvres."

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers moi, et me souris. Putain, ce sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour le voir tous les jours.

Je pris sa main, et la guidai vers le bord de l'eau.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Pour ça, va falloir aller dedans."

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais entra tout de même.

-"Si tu me révèles que t'es une sirène victime d'une malédiction et que t'as besoin de mon aide pour pouvoir retourner dans ton royaume sous la mer, ben... ben rien, en fait, ce serait tellement cool que j'accepterais."

Je dus la regarder un peu bizarrement, parce qu'elle s'excusa.

-"Pardon, trop de livres de science-fiction et fantaisie."

En fait, c'était juste que je trouvais ça assez... ironique, qu'elle dise ça, parce qu'à un moment, je devrais bien lui dire que j'étais un loup-garou et qu'elle était liée à moi.

Je l'emmenai derrière un rocher, et lui dis de regarder sous l'eau. À cette heure-ci, à travers la surface, on pouvait voir les derniers rayons du Soleil qui traversaient l'eau, et se reflétaient sur les écailles multicolores des poissons.

Lorsqu'on remonta à la surface par manque d'air, elle me dit que c'était absolument sublime.

-"Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand on avait discuté pendant le voyage, tu m'avais dit que tu trouvais ça magnifique, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir... enfin, voilà, quoi."

Je crois que son coeur loupa un battement.

-"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens."

Après ça, on retourna voir les autres. Les garçons discutaient entre eux, Anna et Lucy parlaient avec Emily, et, aussi étonnant que ce soit, Leah était en pleine discussion (bon, ok, en vrai elle avait surtout l'air de l'écouter) avec Albert, je crois.

Enfin bref. Kim et ses amis rentrèrent, nous saluant tous (j'eus même droit à un bisou sur la joue de Kim, ce que je trouvais trop cool puisqu'elle était hyper timide et aimait pas trop les... contacts physiques en public), puis la meute retourna chez Sam. Je sentais déjà les commentaires arriver.


End file.
